Will's Sister
by shadowicewolf
Summary: Jack runs into this girl in Tortuge who ends up being Will's long lost thought to be dead, sister. It will get more interesting as it progresses i promise. I stink at summeries. Please R&R. Rated ' for mild language. And had no idea for a title so give me
1. Tortuga

This is my first POTC fanf fic and i hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

* * *

The streets of Toruga were lined with drunkards in masks and the other random riff raff that usually populated the town also wore masks and hats and all manner of party clothes. For today was a celebration, nobody new what of exactly but most were to drunk to even care. One group in particular was drinking merrily and a couple laughing drunkenly as one man walked off haughtily.

Everybody thought he was as drunk as them but he was probably one of the most sober, besides his first- mate William Turner, and he had a specific destination in mind. The local pirate bar, where else would he find new recruits for his next adventure. Unfortunately, when he entered he was slammed into the opposite wall by the body of a massive sailor that had been thrown by yet another brawler. When Captain Jack Sparrow recovered enough to actually look, with only slight interest at the fight, he was quite surprised. The other brawler, the one who had thrown a two hundred pound man bodily into a wall, was very small with not much muscle at all. Clad in large heavy black boots, brown patched up breeches and a dirtied white tunic with red cloth holding his pistol and, sword in place at his waist. He also had on a large hat rather like his own, although slightly less worn, tri-cornered hat, which shadowed the boy's face. Without warning Jack suddenly felt himself lifted high in the air.

"You ran into me and didn't apologize. I don't think that was nice manners. I think I'll teach you some manners." The two hundred pound flying giant said.

"Hey Jackson! I thought you said you was gonna teach me some manners. Or do you prefer picking on people that look weaker then you 'cause your so big and dumb? Although if I was you and liked picking on people weaker then me then I'd get out of here and go find a slug to beat up. Then go patch up your bruises from that fight." The speaker was the boy who had started the fight; his voice was surprisingly light sounding, not what you would expect of a boy about his age. He looked to be about 17-18, still quite young.

Jackson thought for a couple minutes before he realized he had just been insulted to the worst degree. Jackson looked as though he was about to hit the lad but his hands were full. So he compensated and threw Jack bodily into the lad, both unfortunate people slammed through the window and out into there street where a couple unfortunate guardsman tripped over them.

"That'll teach you to pick a fight with old Granite Jackson!" Jackson retorted.

"Yeah right, you mean big OLD granite brains Jackson. Yeah I don't think I'd want to catch your stupidity." The lad said.

Jack was getting annoyed, how had he managed to get dragged into this? He was supposed to be just an innocent by standard. Before anything more could be said or done the two guards man had seized both Jack and the boy and was dragging them away. The next think Jack knew he was in a cell with the lad. One of the guards sighed heavily.

"This is the ninth time you've been in here this week, Missy! When are you gonna leave us alone?"

"Awe, Grayson, why would I want to leave you alone? You are just so hospitable to me." The now pronounced girl said. Grayson looked slightly annoyed and slightly pleased about this.

"Well when you straighten up, Miss Mari, you and your friend can get out of here." Grayson said and walked off.

"Friend? Oh I guess he must mean you. Sorry to get you involved like that. But don't worry we we'll be out in about an hour or two." Mari said sitting in the window ledge. Jack looked her up and down before he said anything.

"You're a girl." He finally said. Mari looked at him half, glaring.

"Yeah, I'm a girl; you got a problem with it?" She snapped.

"No, I'm just wondering how a girl like you managed to throw about that two hundred pound guy." Jack said.

"Who Jackson? Oh no, he's more like 230 pounds." Mari said casually. Jack looked at her, unsure if she was totally insane or just drunk.

"So what's you name, luv?" Jack said casually.

"My name is Marieah, but most people call me Mari. Who are you anyway?" Mari asked.

Jack looked at her, how could she not know who he was? If she spent as much time in Tortuga as she seemed to spend, she should know him just by description.

"The name's Jack Sparrow, I'm Captain of the Black Pearl." Jack said, swaying slightly, the booze he had already had from the celebration earlier were starting to take affect.

"Oh. I think I've heard of you. Your ship is the cursed one and you are almost always dodging the navy and are very adventurous. You wouldn't happen to need a new crew would you?" Mari asked casually. This last question brought Jack back to his senses. He wasn't going to let some girl, other than Anamaria, whom he could trust and owed from several occasions, come aboard his ship as one of the crew.

"Yes, but I don't let ladies aboard my ship. So your talking to the wrong captain about getting a ride to see your rich naval bonny." Jack said.

Mari burst out laughing. That was one of the funniest things she had heard in a long time. The only place a naval officer would want to take her would be the nearest three foot rope hanging from a tree branch that's seven feet in the air. Yes, thought Jack, she is totally insane.

"_Captain_ Jack, the only place a sober or sane naval officer would take me is the nearest gallows. I am currently wanted in at leastthree different countries, although that isn't nearly as many as you I'm sure, it is a good deal of a better reputation that most female pirates as well as the fact I can throw a man three to four times my weight through a stone wall. I can pull my own weight plus more. I'm not about to be wanting aboard the infamous _Black Pearl_ to go see some pompous Naval officer that, according to you, is my fiancée." Mari stated calmly. She was now staring fixedly at Jack. Jack leaned away from her to see her more clearly at now that her hat had fallen off. He was shocked at what he saw; it was the spitting image of Will Turner, his first mate. Jack sighed heavily. This girl seemed a lot different than most and he had to admit, for her age she did have quite a reputation. And why did she look like Will? Something was definetly strange here.

"Ok answer one question, luv." Jack said, "And if your answer is good then I'll let you be part of me crew."

"All right, what's your question Captain?" Mari asked confidently.

"Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders in the face of danger?" Jack asked, thinking he knew what the answer would be.

"Yes, Captain." Mari said simply. Jack was generally a man of his word and the answer was to his liking. Besides this girl as probably his only way out of this cell.

"All right, we'll see how you do, luv. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_." Jack said and the shook on it. Jack could feel calluses and scars on her had but it was surprisingly warm and it sent a tingling feeling up his arm. He pulled away quickly, he didn't like this feeling. It caught him off guard, almost.

"So how about you get us out of, savvy?" Jack said. Mari shrugged and nodded. She went to the cell door and rattled a few times then, in a sweet, innocent girlish voice she called,

"Grayson, can you let me out please? I promise to be a good girl." Jack noticed she crossed her fingers behind her back as she made the promise. Got to be careful with this one, Jack thought, she's tricky. Grumbling and groaning Grayson waddled down and unlocked the door.

"You'd better keep your promise this time Missy. Next time you'll be in here longer than an hour."

* * *

Ok, that's the first chapter. If you liked it review it and i'll write more, otherwise there will be no more. Which i am sure will end up being the case but oh well, we'll see. 


	2. The new girl

**Thanks you my loyal reviewer, Fictionfrek101. And to the other person who read my story and put it on their alert list i thank you and beg you to review this chap. My next chapter might be a little slow but will be up, provided i get more reviews. Hopefully it will be up before the POTC comes out which i can't wiat for and am going to seee it over a hundred times. Anywya enough of be blabbing, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two

Outside at the celebration Will was the only crew member awake and sober. He was searching the streets and taverns for Jack. As he had been for the past hour and a half. Finally he spotted a tri-corn hat. He reached out and grabbed the shoulder.

"There you are Ja-" He stopped short; it wasn't Jack's shoulder he had his hand on, it was a young girl. "Oh pardon me miss, I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, that's all right." The girl said. There was a loud crash behind them as the window from the nearest bar shattered as Jack went flying threw it.

"And you were saying I would get into a fight?" The girl demanded of Jack. Will just stared at the two, unsure of what was going on. Jack staggered to his feet, as a giant stepped through the shattered window.

"Oh, Will there you are. Let me introduce you to the newest member of our crew." Jack said wobbling unsteadily. Will stared at the giant.

"But I thought he just threw you out the window." He said now starting to back away as the man lumbered towards them. Mari stepped in front of the man.

"Excuse me, sir? I was just wondering, is your massive size possibly compensating for something you might lack? Like a brain?" The man and Will started at her. _She has a death wish!_ Will thought. The man seemed intent on giving her that wish. He reached out towards her throat. Faster than blinking she kneed the man in the groin area and then punched him in the face to keep him from falling on her. Will blinked, not quite believing what he had just seen. The girl turned to him and he backed away as she raised her hand.

"The name's Marieah, but you can call me Mari." She said. Will realized she was going to shake his hand. He felt stupid for a moment then shook her hand politely. Will felt a thump on his back as Jack thumped him in a friendly manner.

"Yep, this is our new crew member, but only if she pulls her weight, savvy?" Jack said.

"Yeah I know, we already had this discussion didn't we?" Mari said

"Yes, I'm just making my point, luv." Jack said and Mari shrugged as they headed back to the ship, and the unconscious crew. They were in the port area when Mari stopped short, and Will bumped into her.

"Sorry." she said hurriedly and then darted off somewhere.

"Hey!" Jack called after her, "where are you going?"

"I forgot someone! I'll be right back!" Mari called over her shoulder, pushing through people.

"We cast off in an hour! We aren't waiting for you! Be here or get left behind!" He shouted. Mari waved back to show she heard.

"That girl is going to be trouble isn't she?" Jack said, more to himself than Will.

"Why are you bringing her aboard anyway? I thought you didn't like women aboard." Will said as they boarded the ship.

"That is Gibbs who finds it bad luck; I just find it pointless unless I have seen what they can do. That girl has thrown a 230 pound man through a wall. I think she might actually be able to hold her own, savvy?" Jack said, remembering the fateful event that had happened only about to hours ago.

"Anyway, where's the rest of my crew?"

* * *

Sorry it's soo short but the next one will be longer i promise. Anyway something for you to ponder... Who is Mari going back for? 

Please review.

**Fictionfrek101:** Thanks so much i'm glad you like it. I cna't wait to see the new movie. It's got alot of twists in this one. I already read the book about it.

* * *

Jack: You already read the book? But that meas you cheated, luv.

Shadow: -stares at him- Pirate!... ((That's my favforite part in the first movie.))


	3. Mari

OMG I'm soo happy, people have read and reveiwed this story! Thank you to all my loayl reviewers i'm glad you like it. I hope you all enjoy the new POTC movie. Enjoy this chapter and as always, please review.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Mari raced through the street and alley of Tortuga, how could she have been so stupid as to forget Orion. She slowed down as she reached the bar and then walked in, still panting heavily. A large Peregrine Falcon swooped over and landed on her shoulder, digging his talons in and screeching loudly in an irritated fashion.

"Ow, I'm sorry all right. I got thrown in the jail all right. Cut me some slack will ya? Besides, I came back for ya and I got us another voyage. Now come on or they'll leave without us." Mari snapped at Orion and the falcon nibbled her ear affectionately.

She quickly left before the bar tender remembered she was the one who had caused the broken window in his bar then raced along the street and alleys back to the Black Pearl. She stopped to admire the ship, like a Black Phantom moored in the docks and the wind blew trough the black sails and tore lightly at the rigging. The ship was magnificent in its dark hidden beauty.

"It's wonderful." She whispered to Orion. The falcon screeched lightly.

"Oi! There you are come on! We're about to set sail!" Will called as he saw Mari. Mari shook her head and raced up the gangplank. Will saw the falcon on her shoulder and asked,

"What is that?"

"This is Orion, he's my friend, and I accidentally left him in the bar." Mari said stroking Orion's chest feathers.

"I don't know what Jack will think about that, we're still having trouble with a possessed monkey." Will said, referring to the cursed monkey named 'Jack' that was previously owned by the ex-captain, Barbosa. At that particular moment there was a gunshot and the said monkey fell from the rat lines and onto the deck in front of them. Orion eyed the monkey hungrily. The monkey saw this and fled for the sails. Orion took off after him.

"Orion! Don't eat that you don't know where it's been. I don't what you getting sick you old chicken!" Mari called, her chocolate brown eyes glaring up at the bird that had the monkey pinned to the mast.

"Who in the name of Davy Jones brought that pigeon on board?" Jack shouted aiming his pistol at the bird.

"I did and he's not a pigeon and he might be able to get rid of you monkey problem if you'll put your gun down you trigger happy pirate!" Mari shouted and at the same time lifted her arm signaling the falcon to come, which he did, hesitantly.

"Trigger happy, luv?" Jack said aiming the gun at her, most of the crew would have backed down by now but Mari stood and faced the gun barrel with a defiant look on her face.

"Yes, trigger happy! Orion has done nothing to hurt you and could probably get rid of that monkey!" Mari snapped. Jack uncocked his pistol and put it back into his belt.

"You'll vouch for the bird then? Keep him out of trouble, take care of him and see if he can get rid of that blasted monkey. So long as he stays out of my way I don't care what you do with him. What I find interesting , luv, is that I feel compelled to listen to you. And that is a very rare accomplishment of people." Jack said then went to the wheel and looked down at his compass, trying to plot a course while the crew got the ship ready to sail.

Mari sighed with relief then let Orion perch on the railing while she quickly scaled the rat lines up to the sails and began unfurling them. Carefully gripping the beams with her bare feet, so as not to fall to the deck some 20-30 feet below. Will watched her as he worked on deck with Mr. Cotton and a couple of the other members. Something seemed vaguely familiar about her. And why did she look almost exactly like him. Then he remembered something from a long time ago, when he had left London...

* * *

**_Will's memory_**

"_Hurry up Marieah we're going to miss the boat then we'll be stuck out here until we can save up money for another passage." Will shouted at his little sister, trying to drag her away from the bird cages in the market._

"_Will, can I have a bird? Please?" Marieah asked, looking pleadingly at her older brother. Will growled in impatience and picked her up bodily over his shoulder and began walking away._

"_No, we can't get a bird; we don't have the money for one." Will said and finally put her down as they reached the gang plank. Marieah started argue but Will cut her off by dragging her on board the ship. A few hours later they had set sail. The days passed wearily by until that fateful day when they had been attacked by Pirates. He couldn't find Marieah the ship was sinking then a loud explosion had sent him flying, he had scrambled onto a piece of driftwood and the next thing he knew he was looking up at the beautiful face of Elizabeth Swann.

* * *

_

Will had thought his sister had perished with the crew, as no survivors had been found. He decided he'd ask Mari about her family, once they had were able to relax a little.

"Orion catch my necklace!" Mari shouted but the bird was too slow. Will caught it just before it was lost to the sea. He looked down at it; it was a locket that had a skull lying on top of two pirate swords. Will opened it and received a shock that confirmed his suspicions. Inside were two portraits, on of his mother, and the other was of himself. He closed the locket and clenched it in his fist. Mari was his long lost sister. now, his only problem would be convincing Mari.

* * *

iOk, how was that chapter? I hope you liked and if you want more please review.

* * *

SpontaneousCombustion: THank you veyr much. I'm glad you liked it and hope you enjoy this chap and the movie.

M.J.L.S: Thank you. Glad you enjoy it.

Fictionfreek101: Thank you for being a loyal reviewer adn i love your fan fict too. Pleasse update.

* * *

Jack: Hey, i thought you were going to bite Spontaneous's head off for what they said.

Shadow: I lied, adn i can't do that anyway because, 1) they're right. 2) I agree 3) It was funny.

Jack: Can hurt you luv?

Shadow: No, but the monkey just went outside.

Jack: -runs after the monkey, pistol in hand-

Shadow: To those of you in americe that review my story. I hope you have a happy 4th of July. it looks like mine is going t invole Jack trying to blast the monkey.


	4. Sea turtle

**Chapter Four**

Mari saw that Will had caught her necklace and sighed with relief that she wouldn't have to go after it. She had sworn on pain of death to never lose that necklace, it was the only thing she had left of her family, and her dear brother. She clambered into the crows nest to see if she could see anything and to think. Ever since she had first met Will she had had some suspicions about him. For one thing he looked almost exactly like her, except with male characteristics. As Orion flew up and landed in her lap she stroked the bird subconsciously. As her thoughts were elsewhere entirely.

_Marieah Turner began beating her brother incessantly trying to get him to let her down._

"_Let me go! I want a birdie!" She shouted and then she grabbed his hair and pulled as hard as she possibly could. He dropped her unceremoniously n the gang plank._

"_We are not getting you a bird! We don't have the time or the money! Now get on board that ship unless you want me to drag you up there too!" Will snapped. Grumbling and muttering a lot of not-so-nice-words under her breath she boarded the ship and they had set off. She remembered staying mad at her brother for most of the voyage. She had just gone to look for Will and apologize when they had been attacked. There was a tremendous boom and she had been plunged into the frigid water. She surfaced and gasped for air, but then choked as it was mostly smoke. She found a piece of driftwood and settled on it and she could see the outline of a big black ship. She paddled for it but got caught in the current and sucked into the under tow, water filled her lungs, and she gasped and grabbed at something that was hard and smooth with a few bumps here and there. She choked and spluttered as she got a firmer hold, before she passed out she got a good look at what had saved her, it was a sea turtle._


	5. That's My portrait

Ok, I know the last chapter was short and i apologise, this chpter is laonger, and for thoe of you wonderign, i just fgured the sea turtle was a classic i just had to bring in. Please R&R this chapter. I am so proud of it because this mmeans i did two chapters in one day.**

* * *

**

**Chapter five**

Mari smiled as she remembered how petty her wants had been then. Now all she wanted to do is see her brother again. But she had long since believed he was dead. And yet, through it all some part of her had never quite given up hope and kept bringing her back to Tortuga, she had taken up the life of a pirate after the sea turtle had 'dropped her off' a few miles off shore from Tortuga.

Mari looked out to see, there was something big off the starboard side. She stood up and called down to Jack.

"Captain look off the starboard side! We've got something approaching at a good speed."

She watched Jack pull out his spyglass and look in the direction she had indicated, heard him curse then he shouted,

"All hands! We got the navy on our tail! I want to see that boat as less than a speck to our rudder! Come on you mangy dogs I want this ship going full blast! Unfurl all sails! Get those rudders going full! Come on faster you slugs!"

Everyone rushed about trying to get his commands going as fast as he was saying them. Orion screeched loudly looking in that direction!

"Mari keep that pigeon under control or it gets blasted!" jack called up to her where she was unfurling and tightening sails. She almost fell as she called back down to him after looking in the direction of the naval ship!

"That was his warning captain; he means the ship is out of sight. Do you want to know how far out of sight captain?"

"If your pigeon can do that yes." Jack called up.

Orion flew off towards the ship, about six minutes later he came back and landed o Mari's outstretched arm.

"Six miles Captain, give or take an extra half." She called. Jack nodded up at her.

The ship suddenly lurched forward as they slowed the rudder a little. Mari, caught unawares, lost her footing and plummeted to the deck. A rope from the rigging caught around her ankle and stopped her at about twelve feet from the deck. Nobody heard the crack but Mari winced in pain as she felt her ankle brake. Will and Gibbs rushed up to help her down. Will held her up to keep her from falling and Gibbs cut the rope. Orion circled above screeching nervously.

"Oh hush! I'm all right" Mari snapped at the bird. He bird fell quiet and landed on the rail as they helped her down. Jack the monkey was screeching and chattering its head off as though that was the funniest thing in the world. Next thing it knew it was pinned under the razor sharp talons of Orion.

"Hey birdie, killing the monkey is my job." Jack said the bird released the monkey and it took off for the rigging.

"What happened up there luv?" jack asked as they reached the deck.

"Nothing, just lost my balance, it's not as dry as a desert up there you know." Mari aid, still trying to keep her dignity.

"Oh, well then be more careful, won't be able to find a new crew member for a while yet." Jack said then went back to the wheel.

Mari started to make for the cabin but as soon as she put pressure on her ankle it gave way, she fell to the deck and looked at it, and it was bleeding from where the rope had cut into her skin. She swore under her breath and Will helped her to her feet.

"Let's get that patched up." He said.

"No, I'll be ok, we need to keep the ship going." Mari argued.

"Don't worry it'll be ok without you for a few minutes." Will said.

They went below deck and Mari sat in a chair and examined her ankle. Upon further study she realized she hadn't broken it, she had just twisted it in its socket. She gritted her teeth against pain, took a firm hold on her ankle and twisted. Her other leg almost kicked Will but he dodged and it came in contact with the table.

"What did you do?" He asked as he looked at the now broken leg of the table.

"The rope twisted my ankle out of its socket, I needed to fix it." She said unconcernedly. Will just stared at her. He then sat down in a chair opposite of her.

"Ok, give me you ankle." Will said the bandages in one hand, and a herbal poultice in the other.

After a few minutes her ankle had been wrapped and splinted, with part of the table leg no less. Mari was just about to get up then remembered her locket.

"Oh can I have my locket back?" She asked. Will pulled it out of his pocket but hesitated before handing it to her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Mari looked at him, confused.

"Uh, sure I guess. Is there something wrong?" Mari asked.

"No, but I just have to ask. Where did you get that locket?" Will looked her dead in the eye as he asked that. Mari hesitated before answering. But she did answer.

"It, it was my brother's, he gave it to me a long time ago, before he died." Mari said in a quiet voice.

"When was the last time you looked at it? I mean the portraits?"

"Why do you ask?" Mari asked suddenly suspicious

"Because I looked in it, and the woman's picture in it is my mother, and the boy's picture is…mine." Will said.

* * *

Ok, i just had to leave a cliffie, please don't hate. And please review. Oherwise i'll just have to blast jack's head off.

Jack: Hey! Why Am I getting dragged into this? And why my head?

Shadow: Because you're more annoying than the monkey, savvy?

jack: Ok... i'm off to find the monkey. -goes off to searhc- Hey rum!

Shadow: -sighs- Ok, please R&R thnka you and i apologise for no personal wite backs on the review it will be in the next chapter. But i must goes and prevent Jack from basting his head off when he tries to shoot the monkey because he will be too drunk to nocite which way the pistol is pointed. In fact, i might 'accidently miss' the monkey too...


	6. Siblings

Thank you so much to my loyal reviewers. Just 1 hour and 19 minutes untill POTC2 is unleashed. (cheers then trips over monkey. Jack runs past trying to blast the monkey.) Ok, sitll haveing trouble with the monkey, anyway i apologise fir the short chap, but provided get plenty of reveiws the next chapter will be very good. PLease don't forget me in place of the new awsome movie, although i will understand. But i don't think Jack will like it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter six**

Mari sat in stunned silence for a few minutes as her brain slowly registered that simple sentence Will had stated.

"It, it's you?" Mari said stupidly. Then after a minute she threw herself at her brother so happy that she had found him at last, and that she had never given up hope entirely.

"Marieah. Oh Marieah I've missed you, and I thought you were dead." Will said holding her close. He was too happy to speak as he stroked her brown hair. Her hat was lying on the ground and she clung to her brother, happy to be in his arms again. It had been far too long.

"I though you were dead, but it seemed some part of me never quite gave up hope, that's what led me to pirating. Oh, Will I've missed you so much and am so glad to see you again. I'm so sorry." Mari whispered, still clinging to him.

They stayed in each others arms for a couple of minutes, but then there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Cap'n wants all people on deck; we're in for a big storm." Gibbs said.

Will and Mari broke away and Will stood up to leave. Mari made to follow but her ankle gave way from the unexpected weight. Will turned quickly and caught her.

"Maybe you shouldn't go out there; your ankle may not be able to withstand it."

"Nah, I'll be fine, just maybe shouldn't go up to the masts." Mari said with a chuckle. She tenderly bore weight on it and tested how much pressure she could put on it. It turned out to be a decent amount. They quickly went up on deck. What they saw was incredible. Above and ahead of them was nothing but massive storm clouds roaring like dragons ahead of them. Even from this distance they could see lightning sparking down from the cloud. They were in for a big storm and it seemed like all heaven's fury was about to be unleashed upon them. Orion flew below deck at a signal from Mari.

"Looks like we're in for a load of fun, savvy?" Jack said.

* * *

Ok, what do you think? If i get enough reveiws you will find out what he fate of the Pearl is. otherwise my world will fade...

* * *

James'-gurl7492: Thank you! I'm glad you like it please R&R.

SpontaneousCombustion: Yes 'accidently' but anyway it didn't happen. SO GIVE ME THAT DAGGER! -tries to tak dagger to kill the monkey. Jack runs just to be safe- Thanks for reviewing.

M.J.L.S Thank you glad you like it.

pottingshedpixie: Thank you. I like her too, but in a friendly author-charecter way. But yes themonkey must die! -Gve me the dagger Spontaneous! Monkey must die. Gives up on dagger and grabs baseball bat and begins trying to beat up monkey.-

Nemi Jade: I have no idea what a sadist is but yes i am a fiend. I love gveing cliffies. And if you review i'll give you a weeks worht of fresh coffee

fictionfrek101: Thank you my original reveiwr. and he ansewr to your question is Yes. PLease keep reading.

L.R. Meriadoc: OK Thanksfor R&R and Mari's name is prounoucned M-ar-e with the long e.

* * *

Jack: -runs from Shadow swinging a bat around- Easy luv, i'm not the monkey!

Shadow: No, but the monkey's on your back!

Jack: -stops to try and rid himself of the monkey then gets hit with the baseball bat and falls back unconsouis on the monkey-

Shadow: Oops. Sorry Jack. -drops bat and runs-

**

* * *

**

TO ALL WHO READ THIS. PIRATES OF THE CARABEIN TWO: DEAD MAN'S CHEST COMES OUT IN 1 HOUR. ENJOY YOUR MOIVE AND CHAPTER! PLEASE R&R.


	7. The Storm

**Thank you so much, 23 reviews for six chapters is soo awsome. Thank you all. njoy your once in a lifetime treat.

* * *

**

Chapter seven

The monkey was screeching and chattering like it was the end or the world, and if they were lucky it would be his end. But nobody had tome to think about the monkey, Cotton and Mari secured life lines and anything like cannonballs or supplies that were on deck they quickly moved below deck. While Gibbs, Will, and everyone else quickly scaled the rat lines and mast to secure all the sales. It was the pre-storm chaos. Jack was the only not rushing about, he was calmly steering the ship towards the storm.

"It looks to me, captain, that you're heading us towards the storm." Mari spoke up from where she had snuck up behind him.

"Yes, I am, savvy. You have a problem with that?" Jack said starting a little.

"Depends, what are the chances of us making it through the storm with everything in tact?" Mari asked. Her voice was light and casual, as though they were having this discussion over a nice cup of tea, and not before a roaring storm.

"Um, if I had to guess I'd say half. Savvy?"

"Oh good, then I have absolutely no problem with that, anything with half or less than half of a chance of survival is always a fun challenge." Mari said a wide grin spreading across her face; she was ready for all the fury of the storm and more.

Al became suddenly quiet as everyone waited for the storm to hit. It was eerily quiet, so quiet and the tension in the air was so strong you could almost taste it. It was the clam before the storm, then as the wind picked up one of the top sails came undone and whipped wildly in the wind.

"Tie down that sail!" Jack roared. Mari hastily made her way to the mast but Will cut in front of her

"No, you leg won't support you." He said and had already begun to climb up before she could protest. She backed up a few paces to watch he brother climb the treacherous mast that was already soaked with rain carried o the wind. Then just as Will made it up to the top and grabbed the sail the storm hit. It held nothing back and unleashed its entire fury upon the _Black Pearl_ and her crew.

"WILL!" Mari called up. She could no longer see her brother and the ship was rocking wildly and dangerously in the wind as water, wind, and lighting lashed at the ship. She couldn't stand it any longer; she struggled towards the mast, and then suddenly slipped on a round ball of ice, hail. But strong arms caught her and held up.

"Let's get you below deck!" Will shouted over the noise and chaos of the storm. He was soaked through and bleeding from a cut on the arms but otherwise looked unharmed. Mari shook her head

"No, I'll be fine; I'm going to keep the lifelines in check. You help the rest of the crew, but for pete's sake Will, be careful." Mari said then dashed to check all the lifelines.

Chaos reigned for what felt like an eternity but could have only been an hour, maybe two. Then suddenly everything went quiet and still, calm and quiet engulfed them. They were in the eye of the storm. Everyone breathed a temporary sigh of relief. Every pirate quickly did a count of limbs and crew. Everyone was bleeding from one cut or another and frozen to the bone. Jack's hat was frozen to his head, as was Mari's and her bandages were like and icy cast around her ankle. All of them had lost feeling in one part of their body or another and all weapons were frozen to their sheaths and holsters. One of the newer members, a lad by the name Tim, had his hair sticking straight up from the aftershock of a lighting strike. But now everyone was bracing themselves for the last part of the storm, which was always the worst.

"Mari, how are the lifelines?" Jack called.

"All secure captain. We're ready for all her fury when she hits. Jack nodded a 'good job' and then faced the on coming return of the storm.

Just as before it struck without warning, and struck hard and fast. The crew soon found themselves trying to rid the Pearl of excess water.

"Hold firm men! We're almost through it." Jack called as more water cascaded over the sides of the ship and onto the crew. Suddenly another sail was wrenched free of its binding and flapped rapidly in the wind. Will raced to the mast and carefully scaled it; Mari looked on in worry for her brother.

They all watched as Will managed to secure the sail then suddenly a fork of lighting struck the mast, in barely missed the beam Will was on. But it struck a lower part of the mast as well. With a tremendous cracking and crashing the mast started to fall, everyone ran for it, Mari was slower with her injury and as she turned she tripped and fell over the monkey who was scurrying for cover. She got to her feet just as the mast fell with a tremendous crash upon the deck, with her most likely beneath it.

* * *

Thank you to my loyal reviewers. I am so happy. 23reviews for six chapters is so awesome for me. Thank you. I give you all a once in a lifetime special today because of the new release of the world's most awesome movie. POTC 2. There will be three other new chaps besides this one. We will find out what fate became of Mari and how the crew, especially Will and Jack, will take it.

* * *

fate's curiosity : Thank, glad to see a new reveiwer. But i guess yo'll just have to read and find out what is going to happen.

James'-gurl7492 : Thanks fo the reveiw and i would let Jack talk to you but i have a bad feeling about what he's going to say. -Jack mutters something then gets whacked with the hilt of a pistol- Yes, defientely not good. Enjoy your world and the story.

Nemi Jade: Ok, think i can give you some coffee. Jus please kep R&R -hadns you a big big cup of coffee.-

ChaiGrl: Thanks glad to have a new reader.

pottingshedpixie: Thanks. I feel for you haveing to wait. Don't orry my freind, you will see it eventually. Just don't think about it and it will be upon you in no time.

fictionfrek101: Thank you. I'm glad to have a loyal reviwer liek you. You've been R&R from the 1st chap.


	8. Aftermath 1

Enjoy this chap too and please r&R. I want at least 10 new reviews b4 any new chaps.**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight**

"MARI!" Will's shout echoed over the silent crew and ocean. The storm had ended but hung behind them as though admiring its destruction. The dust finally settled as the crew, Will and Jack in front, gathered around the fallen mast, praying that Mari had somehow managed to escape. But things looked very bleak for the crew's hopes.

"Mari? Mari!" Jack called her name several times, by now Orion had came back to the deck and was screeching wildly as he looked for his lady. Will was in stunned shock as he prayed that he hadn't lost his sister just as he founds her.

"Marieah!" He shouted, hoping, praying she would answer. Jack stood there, hoping to hear some, tough or insane comment from her; he had grown a liking towards the girl. And had always known she was special from the moment when she threw the man into him. Then, as he walked forward he stepped on something that let out a snap as he broke it. He looked down and saw, what had been Mari's splint.

"Captain, look at this. Wasn't she wearing it?" Tim asked, holding up Mari's locket. Will's stomach did about ah hundred back flips and front flips in about two seconds. _Mari wouldn't part with that unless she knew it was too late. She knew she was going to die. _Will thought and swallowed the lump in his throat. Jack took the necklace and turned to the crew.

"Mari knew the risks of the voyage and took them when she stepped onto the _Black Pearl_ as part of the crew. She was a fine lass, and probably had more guts than any of us here. Before for the storm she came up and asked 'What are the chances of us pulling through with everyone alive and the ship in tact' I told her they were slim, though I was mostly referring to ship damage. Her reply to me was 'anything with half or less than half of a chance of survival is always a fun challenge.' And she smiled as she said it. Though we didn't know her very long, she had an interesting personality and probably would have been a valued member of the crew. But fate had other plans, now let's remember her as we carry out our duties." Jack said solemnly, though he didn't' know exactly where those words had come from he felt that they rang true. He retreated to his cabin to think. Will felt horrible, like there was nothing else worth living for, he too retreated to his cabin.

* * *

Sorry if its shor. hope you like 


	9. Aftermath 2 aka Why?

This chapter is i think the longest of the new ones so enjoy. R&R

* * *

Inside his candle lit cabin Jack Sparrow was lost in thought, every time he thought about the fact that Mari was gone he felt this terrible weight and pain in his chest and also felt like he was going to be sick. In fact a couple of times he did heave out of the window. _Why am I feeling like this? I barely knew the lass, and what was with that speech?_ He thought then looked down at his palm and realized he was still clutching the necklace. He opened the locket out of simple curiosity. What he saw surprised him; it was a picture of Will, albeit a lot younger, but it was still Will Turner, and another woman, whom he guessed was her mother. But why was Will's picture in it? Were they together? But then he thought about it, how much they looked alike and the pictures together. He soon figured it out, they were brother and sister. This was news to him but it was interesting and he had no real concern over it. Why should he? What worried him more was this feeling in his gut, like his insides had been twisted into a million tiny pretzel knots.

Meanwhile, in his cabin William Turner was in grievous shock, he had heaved up his inside about three hours ago and wasted any tears he had. Now all that was left was numb, cold hard shock and disbelief. What could he do now? He had just found his sister after years of thinking she was dead but now seeing her death was almost more than he could stand, and he felt responsible for it too. If only he had been more forceful, and got her to stay below deck, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Why did it have to happen to her? She was still young, and had had her whole life ahead of her still. She had still had time to change, to be a good respectable, tame woman. But not anymore, her wild antics had been the end of her. He buried his head in his hands, his mind flowing back to his childhood memories of his sister and mother, the happy times. The lost times.


	10. Blasted monkey

Please enjoy and R&R

* * *

Orion was screeching and clawing at the men on board as they tried to raise the mast before the mortar dried and they lost their chance to repair it. Gibbs was about to blast the bloody bird, he even had the pistol cocked and aimed.

"Birdie come here before you wipe out the rest of me crew." Jack said, holding out an arm for the bird to land. Orion did so, digging his nine inch razor sharp talons into Jacks arm. Jack didn't even flinch at the pain. The bird saw this and relaxed its grip. Then began trying to lap up the blood from where his talons had pierced the skin.

The rest of the crew quickly set to work about the fallen mast.

"All right men, on my count." Cried Gibbs from the starboard side of the mast. "One, two…heave!"

With enormous effort and loud grunts they managed to lift the mast back onto the stump. They all paused, panting hard with effort. There was an enormous hole in the ship where the mast had shattered it. Orion tried to fly towards it, but Jack held his feet.

"Not yet birdie, wait a little while. We don't need you seeing you're mistress's corpse n that filth. It'd probably kill you." Jack said.

Jack the monkey scurried to the edge of it and peered in. then it let out a volley of screeches and chatters. Suddenly with a bang its head was blasted off, the body quickly restored it however. But nobody was paying attention to that, the crew was gathered around the hole looking in.

"What the blazes are you all gawking at? It's not exactly the palace garden down here you know." Mari snapped up at them.

"Mother's love," whispered Gibbs. "Somebody fetch a rope." Mr. Cotton's parrot handed its master a rope and they used it to haul Mari up out of the bilge. Orion shrieked and flew to his lady.

"There you are you old puff of feathers. I was wondering where you went if you weren't down here." Mari said, stroking Orion's back feathers.

"How the blazes are you alive Mari?" Tim asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just fell back against the mast thinking I'd had it then the next thing I know I'm down here with that damned monkey annoying the heck out of me. So I blasted him. Then you all are looking at me like I'm a ghost, although that was a little easier explained." Mari said.

"Well, go see if Mr. Turner can patch up you leg again Mari." Jack said as Gibbs and Cotton helped her to her feet. She hobbled off to the cabin and opened the door.

"Hello Will. Did you miss me?" Mari asked.

* * *

Sorry this last one was short but I had to make it that way it could be ten chaps. Anyway I would like at least ten more reviews for these last 4 chapters please, before I continue. I think that's possible. Please. For Will's sake, and Jack's. And the first person to review gets a free shot at the monkey! Please R&R. 


	11. Where are we headed?

**Ok, here's yet another dounle chapter. Anyway thisone is short and boring but the second one is long and probabbly the most interesting chapter so far. Please r&r

* * *

**

Chapter eleven

Will looked up sharply, there in the door way, his sister was leaning heavily against the doorframe. Will just stared at her in numb disbelief.

"Are you just going to stare at me or can you help me with my blasted ankle?" Mari said.

"Mari… Oh my God Mari you're alive." Will stammered and quickly strode over to her and helped her to a chair.

"Yeah, alive and free." Mari said as Will bandaged and re-splinted her ankle. Will smiled then hugged his sister as he finished the bandaging.

"I'm so glad to see your safe Mari. I thought I'd lost you again, that would have been unbearable." Will said quietly. Mari flushed red, unaccustomed to the affection.

"Will, you're starting to embarrass me. Enough with the mushy gushy stuff please. And I'd like to have my locket back if you please." Mari said, still the scarlet in the face.

Will pulled away and saw her face, he grinned and started laughing.

"Oh shut it1" Mari snapped, slugging him in the arm.

"I don't have your locket; I think Jack must still have it." Will said as he sopped laughing and rubbed his arm.

"Ok, I'll just get it from him then."

They both made their way back to the deck where Orion quickly landed on Mari's shoulder and the Monkey was getting attacked by numerous blasts of gunfire from Jack. The ship was once again on course and most f the crew had retreated to the bunks in desperate need of a rest. The only exceptions were Tim, Will, Captain Jack, Jack the monkey and of course, Mari and Orion. Tim began flushing slightly as Mari limped past him towards the captain, every time he thought about her he got butterflies in his stomach. It astounded him that someone as wild and free spirited as Mari could come off so beautiful.

"Ahoy there captain. Would you mind giving me my locket back?" Mari asked as she stood behind him and well out of firing range as the monkey scurried by on deck. Tim and Will quickly retreated to the sails and hopefully out of firing range as well.

"Hmm? Oh right your locket." Jack said offhandedly putting his pistol away. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the locket.

"Here you go love, mind; you might not want to lose something as precious as that." Jack said, implying that he had looked in it.

"Yes, and you might do well o keep your nose out of other people's business, captain. It might keep you alive." Mari said.

"Aye, so I've heard. But I prefer to live on the wild side; I just love waving at the tame moments as they pass by." Jack said looking into her light brown eyes with his darker eyes.

"Then I suppose we have something else in common captain. So here exactly are we heading?" Mari asked, not tearing her gaze away from his.

"It's a small island by the name of Isle de Skye. It's closer to the European waters, but is said to hold a good deal of loot. Sound interesting love?" Jack said.

"European waters generally pose a life threat to pirates, so yes that does sound like fun Captain." Mari said smirking.

* * *

Told you it was short and borin but anyway thank you to my reveiwsr and i have seen the new movie which is completly awsome and highly recommended. The last scene is still playing arond in my head.

* * *

Fictionfrek101: Thank, still glad to have you with me. Enjoy this double feature please.

fate's curiosity :Thanks for R&r and of course i wouldn't kill mari. Please tell m what you thik of the next chap.


	12. I love you

**Ok, here's what i think, is the best chapte. it is longer and i found it really interesting.

* * *

**

Chapter twelve

Mari then hobbled off to the front of the deck and leaned against the rail, enjoying the salty breeze on her face ad in her hair. The ocean was freedom, and adventure. The two things she could not live without. She smiled to herself, she was always happiest when she was near the sea, especially in open waters, with nothing but her lady surrounding her and protecting her, sometimes. Footsteps behind her made her turn and look around. It was Tim; he came up and stood beside her, watching the ocean go past, under the_ Pearl. _

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Tim asked quietly.

"Yes, yes it is, I've always loved the sea. Its vast untamed beauty and freedom; I can't ever stay away from it long." Mari said.

"Even after it tried to kill you? Will, told me about you being his sister." Tim said, not looking at her.

"Oh, well yes, because even though it tried to claim my life, it has saved me and did save me. It was a creature of the sea that saved me and brought me to Tortuga. It was as if the sea was telling me my life was to be a pirate. Then the more I thought about it the more it seemed right, and the sea offered freedom, and a chance to be untamed by the world of men. No offense meant." Mari said.

"None taken, but you sound different, when you talk about the sea." Tim said, now gaining the courage to look at her. He found she was looking at him with some interest and his blue eyes met her light brown eyes. _She is so beautiful_. He thought, swallowing.

"Yeah, I guess so, but it's just something about her that draws me. I can't really explain it." Mari said.

"Oh. Your eyes are so beautiful. Most brown eyes are deep, and sentimental. But your eyes express the wish of blue eyes, freedom, spirit, and purity." Tim said with reverence and awe. Mari smiled and looked away.

"I don't know about purity, a pirate's life isn't exactly pure and honest." Mari said smiling; she had a funny feeling in her gut but pushed it away. She knew the feeling and loathed it with every fiber of her being.

Meanwhile, jack had been listening intently to their conversation; Will was below deck, asleep. So it was just those three, plus the animals. The more Jack heard the funnier he felt. He felt like there was this monster inside of him, clawing to keelhaul Tim, and another part that couldn't stop thinking about Mari. He shook his head, to try and clear his thoughts. What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? Jack asked himself.

"So, how did you get Orion?" Tim asked, a feeling in his gut was growing stronger and he was fighting the temptation that it brought.

"Uh... an old suitor gave him to me, he couldn't tame him, but I managed to befriend him. But then things happened, and, well the rest is ancient history. There's no point in talking about it." Mari said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tim said quietly. While privately thinking if he ever met the man who had hurt her he would make him pay.

"Don't worry about, I just don't like talking about." Mari said smiling slightly.

"Mari, I… I think you should know," Tim began, the feeling in his gut was growing stronger and a voice in the back of his mind was telling him to do it.

""What? What should I know?" Mari asked, turning to face him with mild curiosity.

"I… I think you should know that I would never do anything to hurt you. And that if I did I feel I should suffer a thousand horrible tortures in Davy Jones's locker." Tim said hastily as though he feared he might lose his nerve.

"Oh, I kind of figured that." Mari said, but wasn't quite sure she wanted to hear anything else he wanted to say.

Jack peered around the corner to look at them, being careful not to be seen. _Watch it, boy. Don't push your luck. _Jack thought as the monster inside of him roared with fury at how close Tim as to Mari.

"Mari," Tim asked hesitantly

"Yes?" Mari said still looking at him.

"I… I think, no I _know,_ I love you. I love you more than life itself." Tim said then without warning he pulled Mari into an embrace and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Ok, there it is folks. please r&r 


	13. Memories

**Ok thank you to my loyal reveiwers. You all seemed to really like that last chapter, so i hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Mari's face flushed beet red and her eyes grew wide with shock. Tim suddenly pulled away and flew to the bunks leaving Mari standing there in shock, not know what to do. She sank to her knees and Orion flew down next to her, rubbing his feathered head against her check. She was shaking uncontrollably, but she couldn't explain why. She tried to stand but her legs gave way again.

"Damn." Mari swore under her breath, why was she suddenly so weak.

After a few minutes she stopped shaking so badly and was able to stand. Ignoring all pain in her leg she hastily climbed the ropes leading up to the foremast and one of the crows nests. She took refuge in the nest curled up, trying to sort out her thoughts, which were spinning wildly through her head, she couldn't focus. Memories of her last suitor flooded her head, and the still fresh memory of that kiss was torturing her. She didn't feel the same way for him; she just liked him as a friend or ally. It was too much for her mind to handle at once, her whole system seemed to shut down as she drifted into sleep.

"_Oh, come on Marieah, I have something I want to show you." Dodger said, pulling at her arms and smirking. Mari laughed, _

"_What is it? Just tell me. I'm trying to find another voyage to go on, and maybe you can come with me this time." Mari said falling into his arms. Dodger shuddered slightly but picked her up, bridal style._

"_Come on. I'll think about accompanying you on your voyage. But after I tame this little blighter." Dodger said smiling at her._

"_If you're talking about me you're wasting your time. I am untamable!" Mari said._

"_Oh, I wasn't talking about you, but I think I can try to tame you." Dodger teased as he kissed her. _

"_Taming me is impossible. Anyway what did you want to show me" Mari said._

"_This, I haven't found a name for him or anything, and I can't tame him." Dodger said as he removed a blue silk cloth covering a large cage. Inside the cage was a large falcon._

"_Oh, he's beautiful Dodger." Mari whispered._

"_Glad you like him, he's yours." Dodger said hugging Mari._

Things went fuzzy then it was another dream.

_Dodger swayed drunkenly as he raised his fist again._

"_Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, you owe me for that voyage missy." Dodger muttered as he struck again. His fist made contact with Mari's face, and then his other fist made contact with her gut. Orion swooped down and began tearing at Dodgers face with his talons. Dodger struck out at the bird and missed. Then he struck out at Mari, this time his aim struck home. The next thing Mari knew was darkness. When Mari awoke she found herself in a back alley with Orion tied up with a broken wing. She tried to move, but it hurt, her entire body was stiff and sore. She ignored the pains and stood up. She picked up Orion and untied him. She hobbled out of the alley and down two more side streets of Tortuga. As she entered the bar she stopped dead in her tracks, she saw Dodger, he was with another woman, and wasn't just friends. She grabbed the nearest rum bottle and threw it at him. It struck true and he fell onto the floor knocked out. She turned in a huff and left. There was a terrible ache in her heart, she could tell what it was, her heart had been broken. She sank down on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. Orion rubbed his head against her cheek and his feathers absorbed her tears. She chuckled and rubbed his head._

"_Come on you old puff of feathers. Let's go find adventure."

* * *

Ok thats the next chpa, it isnt' much but kinda delves into Mari's past. So please r&r.

* * *

fictionfrek101: Thanks i'm glad you like it and are stil with me. I like your story too._

Anbu Nin Alchemist : I guess shock was more of an eleetn in this chapter. The otehr chapter get better and slightly more with Jack's feeling too.

PunkAngel9: Thank you, i'm glad you feel tht way, i hope you keep enjoying it.

meteorspray: Yes, i know but i decided to chnge it a little, just because Jack knew of one child wouldn't nesecarily mean he would knwo of another. Besides it's just fiction.

pottingshedpixie: yes i suppose that would have been more interesting, but unfortunatly i wasn't thinking about that at the time. I may get anotehr chance at it though. In fact i think you just gacve me anotehr idea for a chap. Thank you, please R&R


	14. Land ho

This was a quick post up again but i got a reveiw so i am updating. Plese r&R**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

There was a constant tapping or knocking on wood. Mari groaned as she was aroused from her nightmares.

"Hey love, are you hungry? It's the last meal for a while." Jack said. Mari groaned irritated.

"Just leave me alone to my insanity." She snapped.

"I guess you might have been half right, I do get too nosy. But hiding is not your answer, love. Besides, Tim is hiding too, so we're a crew member short." Jack said.

Mari just groaned again, not really caring if he threw her overboard. After a few minutes of no reply she figured he had gone back down. She sighed and sat up. What did he care anyway? All he had to do was drag Tim out of bed. She looked around, nothing but wide open ocean, she smiled, comforted by Orion and the sea. The breeze whipped through her hair and refreshed her. She knew Jack was right; she couldn't stay in up here until they hit land but she didn't want to face Tim, what would she do or say?

"I guess I'll just tell him the truth Orion, I don't feel the same way about him. But it's going to hurt him. Things won't be the same with him. It won't be like before, but even if I don't tell him it won't be the same." Mari sighed heavily lost in thought.

Will came out of his came and walked with Gibbs and Cotton down to the galley. He looked around for Mari, but didn't see her, he didn't see Tim either, and he didn't miss meals.

"Hey Gibbs, have you seen Mari or Tim?" he asked.

"No, but they'll probably be down in a few minutes." Gibbs said, and he was half right. A few minutes later Tim trudged down into the galley. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was white as chalk.

"Man overboard" squawked Cotton's parrot.

"Mother's love, what happened to you Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"You look as I you've seen the devil himself."

Tim looked up at Will for a minute then looked away shaking his head as he slumped into a chair.

"Is something wrong with Mari?" Will asked, guessing part of the reason he had looked at Will. Tim just shrugged.

"All right crew, eat up and get back to work. Most of it is sail work and deck work. Mari's got the observation covered." Jack said and they all ate quickly and left to get to work.

The noise of the crew working brought Mari out of her thoughts and she grabbed a spyglass and began looking around for anything. Orion flew off to do his part off the work too, scouting ahead. About ten minutes later there was knocking on the wood; it was Will, coming to check on her.

"Hey are you ok? You didn't come down to dinner." Will asked. Mari shrugged.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken, ended up falling asleep up here and had some bad dreams."

"Is that all of it?" Will asked, sensing a bigger story behind it.

"That's all I want to discuss." Mari said, her tone making it clear she did not want to discuss whatever it was that led her to retreat up here. He sighed.

"Ok, I won't pressure you," he grabbed her hand reassuringly. "But I'm here now if you ever want to talk." Will said then climbed back down to help the crew.

Mari smiled at the thought and was sorely tempted to tell him but then thought better of it. Suddenly Orion was back and screeching loudly. Mari hastily looked off in the direction he was sitting. Through the spyglass she spotted an island.

"Land ho off the port side!" Mari shouted. (that's the left side of the boat)

Jack had been thinking about what he had seen with Mari and Tim, when he had kissed her the monster inside of him had nearly broke loose and was ready to keelhaul Tim. Then when Mari called out he snapped out of his thoughts and took out his spyglass, sure enough it was land, but as it the one they were looking for? He quickly took out his compass and looked at it.

"Bring this ship into port off the port bow!" Jack shouted, everyone quickly set to work.

Tim came up on the crow's nest side and stopped just below the rim.

"Mari? Mari I'm sorry for what I did. I just, I don't know." Tim muttered. Mari swallowed hard, she had expected this, but that didn't mean she was prepared for it. She sighed heavily and swallowed.

"Tim, I'm sorry, I really am. But, I just don't feel the same way, you're more of a friend to me. I mean a really good friend, but I don't think it is love. I'm sorry, really I am." Mari said, fighting back tears. She knew what she was doing, she had been there before, but she also knew it would hurt them both much worse if she started living a lie.

"I understand, I apologize for putting you in that position. We should get back to work." Tim said, his voice was cold, and hiding how he really felt. Mari swallowed, it's for the best, they were only friends. She waited a few minutes then swung over the rail and slid down on the lines.

Will could tell something was wrong between them when Tim and Mari let down the longboats but didn't say anything to each other or even look at each other. He was about to comment but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait for the opportune moment mate. Otherwise you could unleash all hell." Jack said as he staggered into the boats. Tim decided to stay aboard and watch the boat, keep it ready incase things went ill.

* * *

Ok that was the new chapter, hope you all like it.

* * *

Fictionfrek101: Thank you for you reveiw. glad you still like it.


	15. Be at Peace Tim

Thank once again to my reveiwers. I'm glad so any people like i. It's part of the little sanity in my life currently. Anyway please r&r**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

They made it about halfway through the forest before Mari stopped dead. Will bumped into her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Shh! Don't you hear it?" She whispered. They crew listened.

"I don't hear nothing." Raggetti said.

"Exactly, sharp ears love." Jack said. Then they heard a rumbling noise, like that of a gigantic cat purring or a gigantic angry cat.

"Run!" Jack said and not a moment too soon, no sooner had they started running than an enormous black jaguar, the size of two or three houses, crashed through the trees.

The crew ran like the devil himself was on their heels, and technically it was. But Mari's leg was still injured and she was slower than the rest. Then she tripped and fell, rolling down a steep hill she found herself back on the beach, the jaguar growling and towering over her.

"HEY KITTY CAT! Why don't you try me instead?" Tim shouted chucking about half a dozen rocks at the jaguars head. The jaguar turned, snarling, to face him.

"TIM! What are you thinking?" Mari shouted. At the next thing he did she knew he was completely insane. He ran towards the beast and somehow scaled it and was now on its head. He grabbed its ears and pulled back. The beast reared on its hind legs roaring and shrieking like a banshee. The cat then began thrashing around, trying to rid itself of Tim, after over twenty fruitless minutes it finally succeeded, sending Tim flying over twenty feet through the air and crashing into some rocks. Things broke on that impact, and they weren't rocks. Mari ran as fast as she could to his side.

"Tim why did you do that? Are you insane?" Mari asked, she knew the answer though, but she didn't really want to hear it.

"I couldn't let the woman I love be eaten by that pussycat." Tim said, he was covered in blood and in obvious pain. "I guess this is it for me, can you promise me something Mari?"

"Don't talk like that!" Mari snapped. "You're not dead yet."

"I'm not going to recover from these wounds Mari, just promise me something, please."

"What is it?" Mari asked.

"That you'll find a man that you love and one that will take care of you. And that you always stay free and untamed." Tim said smiling. Mari swallowed and held Tim's hand.

"Aye, I can promise you that Tim."

"Thanks." Tim said he took a deep shuddering breath. Mari smiled as his eyes met hers.

"I'm glad I got to see you smile again." And that was the last thing Tim ever said again.

"Be at peace my friend. I will avenge your death."

Mari stood up, stiff as a board.

"HEY FURBALL! Are you hungry? Come and get me!" Mari shouted, the cat took her invitation. And charged towards her. She ran to met it, ignoring all pain I her ankle, she grabbed a hold of one of it's whiskers as it lowered its head to try to bite her. She climbed up onto its head and pulled out her pistol.

"This is for Tim. Say goodnight beastie." And she pulled the trigger, the bullet shot through the skull and hit the brain. The beast was dead instantly and collapsed on the beach just as the crew ran out of the woods, carrying several chests.

* * *

And thereis that chapter. Review for more please.

* * *

Fate's Curiosity thank you for reviewign i'm glad you like them.


	16. My fault

Ok, here' the next chapeer. but i think i'm loseing some readers. Please somebaody stay wiht me. Please!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Mari stood, irresolute, over the creature's body.  
"Nobody hurts my friends and lives. I think you just learned a valuable lesson kitty cat. Too bad it was your last." Mari turned to Will, as he rushed over t her, trying to make sure she was ok.

"Mari, are you ok? What happened here?" Will asked grabbing her arms to support her as she staggered.

"I'm fine, just really tired. And, Tim is dead. He died trying to save me. We need to give him a proper burial, Will." Mari said her voice calm and strong, she was glad it wasn't as shaky as she felt. Tough most of that was from lack of sleep and a throbbing pain in her ankle. Will nodded and tried to pick her up but pushed him away and headed towards the rocks where Tim's body still lay, bloodied and beaten. The rooks were gathering to feast on his corpse.

"Orion hunt!" Mari said the falcon flew at the beastly birds and tore at any that tried to face off against him. Then the bird landed lightly on Tim's body and waited for Mari to get there, while turning away even the most eager scavengers. Mari held out her arm For Orion to get on but instead the bird began trying to lift his Tim's body. Mari smiled and hoisted him over her shoulder and onto her back, like she would do to a living but wounded comrade. Will raced over to help her but she pulled away. She didn't want any help. She felt like this was her burden and hers alone to carry. Besides, she had been the cause of his death, if she hadn't given an answer before they left he wouldn't have gone with the crew and then it would have been just her caught by the beast.

Hours later they were back at sea and Tim's body had been given up and taken by the sea. Mari stood alone at the head of the ship where they had talked just less than a day ago.

"It's was my fault Orion, if I hadn't given him my answer before we docked he would have gone ashore with us and it would have only been me getting caught, only me getting killed. Instead it was Tim, and he had never done anything wrong." Mari said. Then suddenly she heaved over the sides of the ship. Then she heaved again. Orion nuzzled her neck trying to comfort her.

"Mari are you all right?" Will said from behind her. Mari swallowed and nodded.

"I finally got Jack to tell me what happened, it wasn't your fault Mari, Tim wanted to protect you. And I think even if he had gone ashore with us he still would have come after you in time to do the same thing." Will said, putting a reassuring and comforting arm around he shoulder. Mari smiled and leaned against him, glad for the comfort, and who it was from.

"But I know how he felt when I told him, I've been down that road. It's not pleasant." Mari said then once again heaved suddenly over the side of the ship.

"Mari, you need some rest, if you're throwing up this bad then that means you're getting sick." Will said. Mari shook her head and suppressed a yawn.

"No, I don't know what it is but every time something bad happens I start throwing up. It's nothing to worry about it'll pass in about an hour or two." Mari said.

"All right, but go to bed soon, you need some rest." Mari resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him; instead she waited until his back was turned.

"Humph, he may be my brother but that doesn't give him the right to order me around." Mari said, stroking Orion's soft feathered head.

"Hey love, drink this, it's supposed to keep away the cold." Jack said, coming up behind her and handing her a mug. Mari took it and sniffed it, then laughed.

"Yes, coming from you this would chase anything away." Mari said, Jack had handed her a mug of rum.

"Hey, don't knock it till you try love." Jack said, taking a swig from his own bottle. Mari just rolled her eyes. She sniffed it again, trying to gage what it might taste like. This time she caught another smell. She realized the mug was laced.

"All right, what did you do to it?" Mari said, handing the mug back to Jack. Jack grinned.

"All right, I confess, I laced yours with a sleeping draft; you look dead on your feet love. Besides even your brother said you need sleep." Jack said. Mari just shrugged and looked out to sea as the stars began to shine in various places.

"Just because he wants me to do something doesn't mean I have to do it." Mari said stifling another yawn. She knew they were right but was fighting them for two reasons, one was she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of being right and two; she didn't want to sleep because she didn't want to relive her past. Before she could stop it she yawned again. Orion nuzzled her then took to the sky for a might flight.

Jack came and stood beside her,

"So what's your story love? How did you survive and land in Tortuga?" Jack asked

* * *

Sorry it's short bu if i can get 18 finished then the next chap wil be a double. Promise. If today is really good then the next one after that willbe another double too. I'm almost to chapter 20. The first to reveiw 20 gets a specail surprise.

* * *

Fictionfrek101: Thank you for r&r and keep tyign your sro. Please and i loved the 2nd pirates movie too. I'm giong to see it again with a friend.

Fate's curiosity: Thank you, i hope you liked this chap and will keep r&r. Thanks again.


	17. Cornered

**As promised this is a double chapter so thank you's go in the next one. please r&R

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Mari thought a few minutes then began her tale. As night fell around them, with starts peaking out of the clouds.

"It's kind of weird really. After the ship exploded I found a piece of driftwood and managed to get on it. Then I saw another ship and began heading for it. Then a wave overtook me and the as soon I as surfaced I reached out for the nearest thing I could reach. I passed out as soon I had a decent grip and felt I wouldn't fall off. When I woke up I was in Tortuga bay. I didn't know exactly where I was at the time but let go of my raft. As it swam away I realized it was a sea turtle." Mari said; she smiled at the memory.  
"Sea turtles? That's a strange tale." Jack said; smirking as he remembered what he had told Will one time, on their last adventure to Isle De Mueta.  
"Yes, but it's true, then after a year or so in Tortuga I took up pirating. So, what's your story? I heard you had a real big adventure when you were mutinied against. How'd you get off the island?" Mari asked, turning to face him and letting her arms hang behind her and over the sides of the ship.

"Ah, I seem to have a lot of people asking me that." Jack said, leaning against to port side railing.

"Well, that is the supposed 'Great and Mysterious adventure of Captain Jack Sparrow.' So I would guess that a lot of people would want to know that. But I think it's only fair since I told you my story." Mari said, looking into his dark eyes, staring him down.

"All right love, I'll confess. I was marooned on the island for three day, I waded out in the water, by the third day all manner of sea creatures had come and surrounded me. I managed to rope a couple of sea turtles mate, and I made a raft from them. Savvy?" jack said. Mari chuckled.

"You're teasing me captain. What really happened?" Mari asked.

"I'll answer you if you drink this?" Jack said holding up the mug of sleeping draft/rum. Mari looked skeptically down at it.

"You're trying to corner me Jack Sparrow; I don't do well when I get cornered." Mari challenged.

"Well then you won't find out my secret, love. I'll only tell you if you drink this." Jack said, challenging her back.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to stay awake all night?"

"Are you afraid of something love?" Jack guessed.

"Ha! I ain't afraid of nothin!" Mari snapped, glaring at him.

"Ah, if you weren't afraid of something you wouldn't be so defensive love. So I was right you are scared of something." Jack said.

"No, I'm not scared of anything; I'd just rather avoid certain things, like you try to avoid being caught, or avoiding answering my question." Mari said.

"Ah, I see. Point proven love. So do we have a deal?" Jack asked, holding out his hand. Mari glared at him, unsure if she should or not. Then she shook his hand while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Deal." She said shaking his hand.

"Good, now can we do that again without you crossing your fingers love?" jack said smirking. If looks could kill, Jack would have been in Davy Jones's locker before he could blink, so fierce was her glare. Mari muttered something under her breath.

"Sticks and stones love, do we have an accord?"

Grumbling Mari nodded and shook his hand. Jack's stomach did another back flip as their hands touched.

"I was on the island for a total of three days. On the third day a merchant ship came by to store goods, and I was able to barter a passage off. Though a lot of people think it's some big adventure but it wasn't really." Jack said shrugging. It wasn't his grandest adventure.

"Oh, interesting." Mai said with mild curiosity. She took the mug from Jack and gave it to Orion who took it up to the crows nest.

"Hey, you said you were going to drink that!" Jack said.

"I know, I just can't carry the mug up there while I'm climbing it. And you won't trust me to take it to my cabin, so the crows nest is the second best sleeping spot." Mari said as she started to climb up the rigging.

'You'll have time to get to your cabin love." Jack said

"Yeah, about two seconds." Mari said back as she swung herself into the crows nest.

You've had this stuff before haven't love?" Jack asked as he leaned against the rigging.

"Yes, a healer once gave it to me because I wouldn't sit still and stay out of trouble. But it was a bigger dose than this. Like a full potion she claimed was something else and I didn't think about checking it." Mari said.

"How long did it keep you out?" Jack asked.

"A couple days, I don't know, maybe a week." Mari said

"Then don't drink the whole thing, that's the last thing I need is you being stuck up there unconscious." Jack said. Mari snorted.

"What to you take me for? A fool?"

Jack said nothing. Mari growled, the next thing Jack knew was a pain on the top of his head. Mari had thrown the half empty mug at him and it had hit its target.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For cornering me you blasted pirate! Savvy?" Mari snapped.

"Sticks and stones love. I had to find some way to calm you down." Jack said. The only reply was Orion's screech and the groaning and creaking of the ship. Mari was already curled up asleep.


	18. Where are we headed? aka special

There will be somethign special for a couple of readers, no offense meant to my other loyal freaders and reveiwesr it's just kinda feel they deserve it because they have bee with me from the first and seond chapter. If you want to kill me over it then please use exploding pies.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

The next morning dawned bright and early, the crew awoke and rose to get the ship moving again, they had anchored it last night. Jack woke to found he had fallen asleep on the rigging at the base of the crows nest. He shook his head to wake himself then took a drink from his bottle.

Will looked everywhere for Mari but saw no sign of her, she wasn't in her cabin or anywhere on deck.

"Jack have you seen Mari?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I haven't this morning but I know where she is." Jack said, then to settle the puzzled look on Will's face he said "She fell asleep in the crows nest last night. I found a sleeping draught that I felt might help he sleep." Jack said and he headed to the wheel and began steering, to avoid Will's questions.

Mari stretched and yawned, that potion had worked but she was still mad at Jack for cornering her like he did. She would get even somehow. Her ankle felt irritated, wait a minute, it had feeling again. The previous night it had been too numb. She unraveled the bandages and examined her ankle. It was completely healed. Then she remembered the last time she had taken the potion, the potion only kept the drinker asleep long enough for them to recover from any injuries. She roiled her ankle around to get the muscles working again. She stretched again then climbed out of the crows nest and up the rigging to unfurl the top sail.

Will just happened to look up at that exact moment to see Mari climbing up to the sail.

_She is in big trouble_, Will though furiously, _she's going to get hurt again, or worse._ Mari finished untying the sail and slid down the mast and landed in front of Will, who was looking absolutely furious with her.

"Uh, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't see that." Mari said grinning nervously.

"You're going to get your self killed. Your ankle isn't going to ever heal if you keep doing this. Am I going to have to tie you up or something?" Will snapped. Mari's temper flared instantly.

"I'm daring you to try and tie me up. "I'm untamable remember? Besides, my ankle is completely healed." Mari snapped. Then stalked off before a very surprised Will could say or do anything more.

"Bad move mate, I think you just made her mad." Jack said behind him as they watched Mari help the crew unfurl the sails.

_Who does he think he is? "Am I going to have to tie you up or something" Please, let him try! He couldn't even catch me. Doesn't even give me a chance to say anything just automatically assumes I'm still hurt and asking for death. Humph, a woman pirate is nothing like a colonized woman, growing up all proper and tamed. I'm glad I got the chance to be a pirate, wouldn't have it any other way. And he thinks he can tame me? He's got another thing coming. I'm as wild as the sea I love. And that is as free and untamed, as it will always be. _Mari thought all this furiously as she cut lines and tied sails, making the ship ready to sail.

Once everything was set the ship weighed anchor and sailed off into the sunrise. Jack had laid out the crew's share of treasure in their respective hammocks and they all headed to the forecastle cabin to count and hide their wealth. Mari walked stiffly past Will, still showing that she was very angry with him. Will sighed and was about to say something when he was stopped by the glare he received. Instead he turned to Jack.

"Where are we headed jack? Another treasure trove, Tortuga, or some unknown island that you hear has the loot of a thousand worlds buried on it?" He asked, half sarcastically. Jack shook his head.

"The place we're going has treasure only for you, savvy? But I suggest you get it quick when we get there. Otherwise Mari might get impatient and come after you herself. And judging by her current state of mind you would not be brought back unscathed." Jack said. Will just looked puzzled.

* * *

Ok i hope you enjoyed this one. here are my thank you's and a spcial treat formy reviewers.

* * *

pottingshedpixie: Yes the site has been xtra busy. Anyway thank you for R&R and please enjoy.

Fictionfrek101: Thank you glad you likeit. please update yours and keep readign mine.

iluvlegolas1234: Thank you i'm glad to have a new reviewer and to have such coplimetns. I like your screename too.lol it's cool. thanks for r&R.

StargateAngel101: thanks. glad you like it.

fate's curiosity : Yes i know. here's yur double and yes a special surprise for the first person, maybe first two, people to reveiw twenty. and extra special to hte person who make my reveiws up to 60.

* * *

-drumroll- Here is the specail thing.

I, shadowicewolf, do hearby decree anddedicate this story and all it's conentsto all my loayl reveiwers who have been reading up to this point, my two new ones StargateAngel101 and iluvlegolas1234.

* * *

My apologies to anyone joining my reveiwers from this chapter on. You are not yet includded. But you shall be eventually i promise, provided you are a loyal reveiwer. 


	19. Port Royal

**I hope everybody liked the first uprise and here's the next one. I got enoguh reviews to satisfy so here's 19 and -drumroll- 20! njoy. thanks yous and girf to 1st 2 reveiwser in next chap.

* * *

**

Chapter 19

The Black Pearl sailed smoothly into the far side cove of Port Royal. Mari slid down the mast, from where she had been securing a sail.

"What are we doing here Jack? This look like a snob, pompous port. Besides the fact that it's in British waters. I know you daft but this goes beyond that." Mari said.

"Don't worry love; this is just a quick stop for Mr. Turner, as he received very minimal from the treasure we recently acquired. Not enough of it I mean. He's going ashore and should be back within an hour or two." Jack said.  
"Oh, it's for him." Mari said, sounding annoyed.

"What did Mr. Turner do to make you this mad at him?"

"It's not what he did captain, it's what he said. And I'm daring him to try it." Mari said. Then she retreated to her cabin.

A few hours later Gibbs reported that Will was having trouble getting out of Port Royal. And somebody needed to go after him.

"Mari, you go after him." Jack ordered. Mari could tell it was an order but was determined to fight it.

"I can't captain, a girl in that port wearing this kind of clothing would stick out like a sore thumb." Mari said.

"Ah, fortunately I have a dress in my cabin from some previous adventure." Jack said. Mari glared at him. He had done it again, how was he managing to trap her. It was driving her insane. She returned to her cabin then a few minutes later Jack knocked on the door. Mari opened the door a little bit and snatched the dress then slammed the door in his face. Jack smirked, he had made her angry with him, that was a slightly good thing, maybe then she wouldn't be so mad at Will, especially with who he was bringing aboard.

Mari finished getting ready; she looked herself over in a broken mirror. She glared at her reflection; she was in a crimson dress with black lace and a white collar and frill. And to top it off her hair, usually up in a ponytail, bun or under a bandanna, was down and wavy. It wreathed her face then as she turned her head, hid her face slightly. It made her look mysterious and alluring. She kicked the nearest table then recoiled, the high heels she was in made her feet throb. Next chance I get, Mari thought. I'm going to get Jack for this, and Will has a whole other thing coming. She carefully and painfully climbed out a window and across the deck and into a longboat. She'd be damned if any of them saw her like this.

"Hello, love. That dress looks very nice on you." Jack said from the other side of the boat where he had been waiting. Mari balled up her fist and turned sharply. SMACK! Jack was thrown from the boat by the force of her blows. She looked over the side as he resurfaced. He had a swollen lip and a bruised eye.

"Now was that really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes it was!" Mari snapped. "That's what you get for forcing me to do all this and cornering me twice in two days you bloody pirate!" Mari snapped then let the boat down with a splash. Jack climbed into the boat, Mari raised her fist again.

"Easy love, a lady without an escort also sticks out like a sore thumb in this place." Jack said sensibly. Mari glared at him, then compromised and slugged him in the gut.

They rowed around the cove and snuck into port. Mari fumed quietly. They walked into the market and paused.

"What now?" Mari asked. Jack spun around for a minute trying to think. Then he shrugged and pulled out his compass.

"That way." Jack said, pointing to the blacksmith shop.

Mari strode over and opened the door. Jack walked in and Mari followed trying to refrain from beating the crap of Will. Inside was Will, wielding a sword in each hand and a finely dress woman watching him practice.

"It's about time you got here. We thought we'd have to stay here for a week." Will said. Turning to face them. Then he saw Mari and his jaw dropped.

"Don't say a word or you'll get a worse treatment than Jack, because I'm still mad at you." Mari growled through clenched teeth. Jack rubbed his gut tenderly; it still hurt from where she had slugged him.

"What did he do?" Will asked.

"He made me wear this and come after you. What else is there to say?" Mari said.

"You used to wear dresses all the time.' Will said.

"That was seven years ago in England. I was ten Will. Not much of a say so in the matter."

There was sharp banging's on the door.

"Open in the name of the law!" Someone shouted.

"I think it's time to go." Jack said. Will and jack headed for the back way thinking the girls were following.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you and Will…?"

"Heck no!" Mari said, "Will's my brother, but come on we need to catch up to them." Mari said and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and dragged her out the back way.

Mari stared tripping in the heels. She paused and quickly tried to take them off but couldn't get the straps. Instead she grabbed the dagger she had hidden in them and cut the straps so the shoes practically fell off. Then they raced through the streets and ran into Will and jack under abridge, literally. Mari and Jack were sent sprawling and Will barely caught Elizabeth, guards raced over top and everyone held their breath. Will Held Elizabeth close and Jack and Mari were as still as statues.

During this time temptation got the better of Jack and his hand started rubbing, as it did so Mari's knee shot down, into the more private area. The rubbing instantly stopped. Mari rolled off quickly as the footsteps faded. She said nothing to Jack as she stood up, then she flopped back down holding her foot, which was bleeding.

"What happened? " Will asked seeing his sister's foot as he pulled away from Elizabeth.

"Stepped on glass I think, or something really sharp." Mari said. She saw something sticking out of it and pulled it out. It was a very large piece of glass, it was a wonder it hadn't gone straight through her foot.

"That's why you should wear shoes." Elizabeth said.

"Yes I know. Those shoes were impossible to work with. I don't see how you can wear them." Mari said as she stood up, she used the ball of her wounded foot.

"All right, how do we get back to the ship, Jack?" Will asked. But Jack didn't answer he was still on the ground. Mari turned away to hide the smile that was playing across her face.

In the end Jack had to be hauled into the boat and Mari rowed one boat, unfortunately it was also the one that had jack in it so he was determined to stay still. And Will rowed the other one with Elizabeth.


	20. You dared me

**Here it is, the big one. -double drumroll- Chapter 20! Thank you to all my reveiwers who have made this posible. Please enjoy your new feature.

* * *

**

Chapter 20

Back on the ship Jack had retreated to his cabin, Mari's foot had been bandaged and she was in her cabin changing back into more comfortable clothes. She stood bolt upright from tying her shoes when she heard a loud click from her door. She ran over, with only one shoe on, the other in her hand; and wrenched at the door. But it was locked, she heard Will chuckle from outside. Mari's temper flared up.

"WILLIAM TURNER UNLOCKED THIS DOOR! WHAT IS THIS FOR?" Mari shouted.

"Well you did dare me to cage you, or something along those lines. So now you just have to wait until we make port in Tortuga." Will said.

Mari slammed her body into the door achieving nothing but a sore shoulder.

"Will I'm going to kill you!" she shouted ramming the door again to no affect.

Several hours passed in this fashion with Mari trying to break the door down and muttering curse to Will. Jack came and knocked on the door wanting the dress back.

"You can have it back if you can unlock the door." Mari said.

'Well if you like it that much love you can keep it." Jack said.

"That's not what I meant, Will has the key ad has locked me in here. And I can't feel my shoulder because I've spent the last three or four hours ramming into the door. And when I get out I'm going to wring his neck." Mari said, kicking at the door.

"You're not getting out until we reach Tortuga!" Will called.

"I'm going to kill you!" Mari shouted.

Finally she gave up trying to break down the door; she hurt too much to be able to break it down now. Instead she sat down in a corner with a lamp, some matches and oil. She brought her knees up to her chin and began rocking slightly as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She did not like being caged for more than one reason. One was something about it terrified her, another was she liked being free and a third was she didn't like being alone in a place she couldn't get out of. It seemed to her like a tomb. And it brought back memories of terrible people and things, from her first year in Tortuga. Things that had lead her to being a pirate. After a while she began to sing softly.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char, inflame an ignite_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho,_

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

_Drink up me hearties. Yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves._

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me_

_We're beggars and blighters and ne're do well cads_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up me hearties yo ho._

"That was lovely," Jack said, poking his head in the window. Mari's head shot up to look at him.

"Did you here all of that?' she asked. Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry; I know Cotton's parrot can sing better than me. But I needed company. Anyway what do you want?" Mari said. Jack's stomach did yet another back flip and his heart seemed to be pumping twice as fast. He swallowed and it lessened slightly. But the monster inside of him purred.

"I think you can sing better than that bird and I came to deliver our dinner and Orion before he figures out who locked you in here. And Ill if being very stubborn and not giving up the keys so I think you really are stuck in here. Sorry love." Jack said, laying a rough wooden bowl on the dresser by the window and Orion flew in and landed on Mari's leg screeching and twittering worriedly.

"What's got him so ruffled?" Jack asked.

"Oh calm down, I'm ok." Mari said to the bird as she stroked his head feathers. "It's because… Never mind. Just the girlish side playing out in me. Drives me nuts." Mari said.

"Do you mind if I come in?" jack asked. Mari shrugged. Jack climbed in and sat down across from Mari, her heart lightened considerably, but it didn't seem to be from the fact that someone else was in room. It was more of the fact of the person who was in the room. Orion looked Jack over with one amber eye then flapped over onto his arms. Then he nibbled his ear.

"Ouch, was that really necessary?" Jack asked indignantly. Mari chuckled.

"It means he likes you. You've gained his trust and friendship. I guess in your terms you've tamed him." Mari said.

"Oh, like Will is trying to do you." Jack said. Mari shook he head.

"If he is then he's in for a long fight. I'm never going to be tamed. Anyway why re we going to Tortuga?" Mari asked.

"We need some more crew members right now; I'm thinking there could be a new adventure for us." Jack said

"Oh," Mari said, not sounding to thrilled.

"You ok love? I figured you'd be happy about heading back there and getting into a few fights. Maybe one with 'Old granite brains Jackson'" Jacks said, the last bit half teasingly. Mari smiled slightly, but her eyes still looked sad.

"It's nothing I guess; I just generally try to avoid Tortuga this time of year. For, past reasons." Mari said quietly.

"I see. But why are you in the corner in the first place?" Jack asked, "You're not scared of the dark are you love?" Mari scoffed.

"Why would I be scared of the dark?" She asked, for it wasn't the dark that scared her it was being held in this room alone and against her will.

"Well, generally when someone is in a corner and in the position you're in it means they're scared of something." Jack said

"I'm not scared. I'm just thinking." Mari said.

"About what?" Jack asked. Mari shrugged; she didn't want to talk about it.

"LAND HO!" Cried Gibbs from the crow's nest.

"Oops. Got to go love, see you in a bit." Jack said and quickly left out the back window. No sooner had he left than Mari started rocking again, she cursed herself for her weakness and something else stirred inside her, something else entirely. Something she had been trying t suppress for five years. A feeling; affection, over affection, but not quite love. Not yet anyway.

* * *

Thanks again and the firstto review this gets and exra special prize so please enjoy.

* * *

fictionfrek101: Thank again and please enjoy this chapter and your free plate of cookies! -gives you a plate of cookies for being first reviewer.-

iluvlegolas1234: glad you like it still. -gives you a free plate of cookies. for beign 2nd to review-

pottingshedpixie: Thank you. I hope you enjoy these chapter too. Please keep reading.

fate's curiosity : Glad you like it so much. If you like this one i reccomend 'Curse of the drifting maiden' I am reading that one and it is awsome. So is thestory by fictionfrek101. You should check it out. anyway enjoy.


	21. Torgua and past

OK here's the next chapter but due to a very slow computer i am afriad there will be no personal thank you's so enjoy this cahpter and hank you all to my reveiwers.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Mari stood up and walked over to the door. She heard the key slide into the lock. _Will is going to get it_, Mari thought. The lock clicked, Mari slammed into the door with all her weight and sent the person on the other side sprawling, after skidding a few feet with Mari on top of them, luckily everybody else was already ashore. Mari glared at Will, except it wasn't Will staring up at her, it was Jack. She quickly got off of him and helped him to his feet.

"Sorry, I thought it was Will." Mari said nervously.

""Yes, that's my guess as to why he gave me the key and didn't unlock the door himself. Did you kick the door?" Jack said rubbing his chest where Mari's elbow had done the most damage. It hurt, but it was also beating fast again.

"No, I rammed it. I'm really sorry. It wasn't meant for you." Mari said.

"Oh well, nothings broken so lets' go ashore and you can beat the crap out of Will all you want, provided Miss Swann doesn't stop you." Jack said Mari looked puzzled.

"Oh that lady. Who is she anyway, I mean as far as will is concerned?" Mari asked.

"Last I heard she was his fiancée. But you'd be better off asking him yourself." Jack said as they climbed into the boat.

"The only thing I'm asking Will is what hurts more? My fist in his gut or my foot up his ass. Mari said.

The boat dropped with a splash and they rowed towards land. They boarded and Jack led Mari to the usual hang out of his crew. And sure enough Will was there with the crew. Mari walked straight up behind him and slugged him hard in the back of the hard. He fell forward into a table, spilling a couple thugs' drinks.

"Don't ever do that again." She snapped in his ears then turned on her heel and left. But was barred by Elizabeth.

"What was that for? You're his sister you shouldn't be hitting him like that!' Elizabeth snapped.

"Well when he locks me up in a room like he did then yes, I have every right to hit him and beat the crap out of him but I'm just hitting him once because he's my brother. Now please excuse me." Mari snapped and pushed roughly past Elizabeth.

She walked down the long dark twisting alleys for a while, thinking about the feeling in her gut. Part of her wanted to see where it would go and the other part of her was trying to suppress it. She turned into another dark alley and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She muttered not looking at who she had bumped into but the man looked at her and grinned maliciously. He seized her wrist and pulled her into him.

"Good to see you again Mari, I always knew you'd come back. But you have been trying to doge me for quite some time." Mari looked up and gasped in surprise it was Dodger.

"Let me go!" Mari said and she tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and pulled her close again.

"I let you go once, but I'm not doing that again. You're too much of a wild card. And you know something, I just love wild cards." Dodger said.

HE dragged her out of the alley and down a street into an old abandon barn. He finally dropped her and she backed away. He bared the door and turned to face her, grinning.

"I thought you avoided Tortuga when I'm in port. What happened? Couldn't stay away from me?" Dodger teased moving closer. Mari was stuck in a corner again. _Damn him, what am I supposed to do now? I can't get to the door in time_. Mari thought. Dodger swayed and tumbled. Mari dashed for the door the next thing she knew she was pinned against it by ninety pounds of pure arm muscle. What was worse was he had her by the throat and she was gasping for breath trying to kick him and hit him. She used every trick in the book she could, but all it was doing was sapping her strength. With the last bit of air she could get she let out an ear piercing screech, before Dodger struck him and she fell limp.

Orion, though about a mile away in the bar with Jack, heard the screech and dug his talons into Jack's shoulder to get his attention.

"Ouch what is?" Jack asked. Trying to rub his shoulder now. Orion screeched and took off out the open door and then waited on the corner for Jack who followed with curiosity.

"Where are you going birdie?" Jack asked as Orion led him down alleys and streets. And finally to an old abandon barn. He flew into and upper window and Jack heard a cry as the falcon attacked someone. There was a thump on the door as the bird hit it.

"ORION!" Someone called from inside, it was Mari and she sounded stressed.

"That's the bird that you tamed?" another gruff voice asked. "Nice little distress call. But a bird is no more a match for me than you are Mari."

There was a crash as a ladder or something fell.

"Come and get me you bastered." Mari challenged.

Jack began trying to find a way in. He found none except by the door. He pulled out his pistol and blasted it open.

* * *

ok tehre it is. Enjoy and R&R I will update asap.


	22. Rescue & Worry

Thanks to all my reveiewers. I have too amny to count. Which is a good thing. So here's a double chap for you. enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

_Oh great, help_. Mari thought irritably then realized maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Especially since Dodger was only a few feet away from her and his fingers outstretched for her throat. She darted sideways toward the door as it was blasted open and Jack stepped in, careful not to step on Orion.

"There you are love. Orion was having kittens when you weren't around." Jack said swaying slightly drunkenly. _Oh great, he's half drunk_. Mari though shaking her head. Then she jumped to the side as Dodger came swinging at her.  
"You worthless wench! You have become tame! Calling for help like that." Dodger shouted. The 'tame' comment infuriated her and she charged at Dodger, playing right into his trap. He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed tightly, almost crushing. She gasped for breath and lashed out at him trying to get free. Finally she did, but on his terms. He threw her twenty feet and she crashed into a wall of iron and metal. Horseshoes and the like. She staggered t he feet gasping for breath.

When Jack saw Mari flying he came back to his senses and the monster inside of him roared with insane fury. He aimed his gun and shot at Dodger but he dodged the bullet and Mari ducked in the nick of time.

"Oh, you got yourself a real pirate man didn't you Mari?" Dodger asked grinning as he made his way towards Jack, who was backing up as he tried to reload his gun.

"He's my captain, although he'd make a better boyfriend than a slug like you!' Mari shouted. Dodger froze and turned sharply, glaring at her.

"What'd you call me girly?" he growled.

"I didn't call you anything; I just said your name, right slug?" Mari said, moving along the wall as he advanced slowly. But at the last comment he charged at her and managed to once again grab her throat. Jack cocked and aimed his gun. Dodger turned and threw Mari at Jack just as he fired two shots, one after the other.

Blood splattered the walls and Mari and jacks clothing as she slammed into him and they crashed into the wall. Dodger stopped and staggered backwards. He looked astounded then fell face forwards, dead as a doornail. Jack sat up and Mari rolled off of him, and lay limp beside him.

"Some fight huh love?' jack said shaking his head and looking down at her. She didn't say anything or move. Jack looked closer, blood was coming from her side, and she had been hit.

"Mari! Mari wake up!" Jack ordered. Orion flapped over and landed next to them, still slightly stunned but otherwise ok. He shrieked worriedly, as he saw Mari.  
"She's alright; you're just trying to trick us aren't you?" Jack asked, poking her. She didn't respond. _Please, please be ok and don't kill me for what I'm about to do. _Jack thought. Tentatively he reached down and rubbed her backside, she didn't move. He was wincing, expecting her to turn and punch him in the face. But nothing happened. Jack began shaking her, praying that she would wake up. As he rolled her over she saw red whelp marks around her neck where Dodgers fingers had strangled her. He realized that it wasn't the bullet she was faint from, it was lack of oxygen. He stood up quickly, looking around for something he could fan her with. He didn't see anything; he darted outside and bumped into a woman.

"Sorry," he began then saw it was Scarlet, a woman he had come to know. She was carrying a fan. He took it from her and ran back inside and began franticly fanning Mari. Scarlet followed in a huff. She snatched the fan and smacked him so hard he fell back onto Mari. No sooner had she left and Jack landed on her than she gasped and sat bolt upright. Jack rolled off and looked at her, relived. Mari was breathing heavily and gasping for air. Then after she had enough air to function and think she realized a slight pain in her side. She looked down and saw one of the bullets that Jack had fired must have grazed her side. Orion screeched happily and landed on her lap.

"You old feather wad, you could have got yourself killed. Just like the trigger happy pirate behind me huh?" Mari said.

"Glad your back to normal love. Now do you mind me asking who that fine gentleman was?" jack asked as his heart rate returned to normal and the monster inside his chest clamed down and purred with relief at her safety.

"I suppose you expect I owe you something?" Mari said, although she was more tempted to hurt Jack for butting in she knew that wouldn't be fair because, as much as she hated to admit it, she had needed his help.

"Well, yes I suppose." Jack said. Mari sighed and stroked Orion's feathers softly.

"He was my first and last boyfriend. He gave Orion to me, and things had gone good for a while." Mari said her voice trailing off.

"For a while love?" Jack asked.

"Things turned bad for some reason. Certain thing happened, and after that I went back to the sea. Ever since I've always tried to avoid Tortuga when he's going to be around, this fight was the reason why."

"So he beat you?" Mari shrugged.

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past, which is something I'm trying to forget. I learned my lesson so why should it matter?"

"Ah, I see. What do you mean by lessons learned?"

"Just things I learned aren't worth worrying about and are better off hiding from and keeping locked up."

There was a sudden noise outside and a woman walked in. Mari stared at her in shock; it was the woman Dodger had left her for. The woman saw Dodgers lifeless body and screamed.

"Time to go I think." Jack said and Mari nodded. They slid past the woman but she said.

"Marieah you bloody murdering pirate! The woman shouted and tried to slap her, but she dodged it.

"Oh please, it's nothing more than your sad excuse for a boyfriend deserved. Besides the fact he was trying to kill me!" Mari snapped.

"Jack! Mari! We need to go! We ran into some uh... complications at the bar." Elizabeth said, half hoisting a bloodied and battered Will. Jack and Mari ran after her and Mari helped her support Will.

"What the heck happened?" Mari asked, as thee original crew, and two new boys joined them and they all headed back to the _Pearl.

* * *

_

Ok, so what will happen next? REad on to find out. 


	23. John & Feelings

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Once back on board they had Will safely stowed in his cabin Elizabeth told them that Will had ha a little too much rum and got into a fight over her with a big man, probably about 230 pounds.

"Awe darn." Mari said. "How come my brother gets into a fight with Jackson and I end up not seeing it? That's just my luck." Mari said.

After the ship was out on Open sea Mari walked to the head of the ship, which was turning out to be a key visit with her, and was surprised to see one of the new guys, John, was his name, standing there. She hanged course slightly and ended up on the port side of the head. John was a well built, stocky, muscled man with decent looks, unfortunately for him, he also though he was God's gift to women. He moved closer to Mari and put one arms behind his back.

"Nice night." He said casually, Mari just shrugged and leaned casually on the rail, letting the ocean water splash into her face. Jack came around the corner, Orion on his shoulder; the bird seemed to be gluing itself to him. When John decided to 'comfort' Mari and slid his arm around her waist, she gasped as his rough hands hit her unbandeged bullet wound.

The next thing John knew he had been bodily dragged by Jack down to the brig and thrown unceremoniously in a cell.

"Don't ever do that again!" Jack snapped glaring at him. Jack went up to the deck and into his cabin. Mari was still standing by the head of the ship stunned, everything had happened too fast for her to respond. Finally her brain started working again. But it was as confused as her feelings. She retreated to her cabin and flopped down on the bunk.

_What had got into Jack? He had never been like this, first coming in and saving her sorry ass and now throwing a new crew member in the brig for just touching her. And why was he suddenly getting along with Orion? When they first started out He had tried to blast him, now they were almost inseparable. _Mari felt a pang in her gut as she though this. _What if they did become inseparable? And Mari wanted to change ships? She couldn't' leave Orion behind, if ever Mari had a true love other than the sea it was Orion. Love, there it was, that word pooping up again. _Mari closed her eyes and decided to try an old trick that a herbalist had taught her. It was how to see your true love. She closed her eyes and though about the word love and what it meant. Then she tried to conjure up a picture of what she thought love would look like. The image in her mind was Jack's. She shook her head and tried again, it was still an image of Jack. Mari shook her head and snorted.

"Why do I care anyway? Love is just another mistake; it only leads to unbearable pain. And she didn't need it anyway. All she needed was freedom and the sea. She drifted to sleep with the rocking of the ship.

In her dreams she was searching for something, but it was always clouded and in chains. No matter how close she seemed to get it always moved farther away.

In his cabin Captain Jack sparrow was having the same problems.

* * *

Sorry it was short. But i hope you liked it.

* * *

Fictionfrek101: Thanks no prolblem. i really do like your story it's cool.

SpontaneousCombustion: Yeah i know that movie was good though. I'm goign to go see it agina. What did you think about the end? An dthnks for reveiewing. Don;t worry about it, i may be late on update soon.

Blueraven33: thnkas. And don't worry, occasionally critism gives me idea and always help me make the story better. But please don't give me alot of it. It will drive me insane.

fate's curiosity : Well you got your wish. I hope you liked it.

pottingshedpixie:See, evreyone is allright, safe and sound. Well, except Dodger. But i think that was Kinda expected. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing.

StargateAngel101: I dunno, i geuss i haven't been focusing on that. I'll see what i cna do. I think it's possible soon.

iluvlegolas1234: Thanks. And any opinoins, comments, complimetns, and/or critisisms are welcome. I lready used somebody's idea in this chapter. My apologies that I forgot who.


	24. Will & Mari

**WOW So many reveiws, though most were from a new reveier, thanks anyway. enjoy this double. And this chapteer has been made mostly from a series of reviewers asking so here you go enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Will woke in his cabin, his head spinning violently. He staggered and stumbled out of bed and outside, eyes shielded against the blinding light. He stumbled to the rail and heaved over it. He felt terrible, like someone had bashed his head into a stone wall.

"So that's how you ended up in a fight with old Jackson." Mari said as she stood next to him. She was liming slightly, as though she was trying not to put too much pressure on one side.

"Yeah, something wrong with you?" Will asked. Finally able to raise his head and look at her.

"Not really. Just a minor graze by a bullet." Mari said casually. "Nothing compared to getting into a fight with old Jackson, especially when you're drunk. Now that's fun. Well, I guess not for you." Mari said. Will just stared at her.

"How'd you get to be like this?" he asked. Mari looked at him puzzled.

"How'd you mean?"

"I mean like you love getting into fights and dangerous situations. I can understand the dress and shoes thing after living the pirate life but it's like your immune to pain. And I don't know it's just different. I guess I'm still thinking I'm going to wake up and see this little midget standing in front of me begging to go swimming or get you a bird, or,"

"I get it Will," Mari interrupted. She smiled remembering all the childhood memories.

"You always did love the water. So it didn't really surprise me when I realized you took up being a pirate."

"Yes, I suppose. But when I landed in Tortuga I guess I had to learn things and forget things. I learned to take care of myself; and in the process I changed a lot, I never seemed to be able to go back to how I was. So I just accepted things and left them as they were. Then I learned another lesson." Mari said, her voice trailing off. Will looked at her.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Something that came back to haunt me last night" Mari said, thinking about the many times she could have been strangled, and how in the end Jack had saved her. The funny feeling came back in her stomach as she though about jack. She shook it off.

"I learned not to fall in love; it only caused pain that I wasn't ready for. And I'm not ready for, it's not worth the risk and is pointless so it's better off avoided." Mari said.

Around the corner of the cabin, unbeknownst to Will and Mari; Jack, Elizabeth, and Orion were listening intently to the conversation.

'So how did you survive after the explosion?" Mari asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you survived." Will said.

"Ok, you first."

"Well, I found a piece of driftwood and ended up passing out on it; when I woke up I was staring at Elizabeth. I had been saved by a passing ship and I had just told her my name then passed out again. The next time I woke was in Port Royal. So ended up making a living in Port Royal." Will said.

"Darn, your story is boring." Mari said.

"Oh really? How do you figure that sister dear?" Will asked moving right in front of her and closer. Mari stared at him half sternly half teasingly.

"Because, mine involves a semi life/death situation." Mari said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well, tell me something." Will said moving closer.

Behind the wall Jack and Elizabeth tensed.

"What?" Mari asked, not backing down. Will reached out as though to embrace her then began tickling her.

'How does this feel?" Mari doubled over laughing trying to break away. But he down had her in a ticklish embrace.

"Will….please stop! That… tickles." Mari said through fits of laughter, still trying to pull away. She sank to her knees, dragging Will along with her. By now Will was laughing to and they were rolling on the deck, Mari was striking back with the same attack. Suddenly Mari let out a yelp of pain. Will had gone too far down and scratched her bullet wound. It began bleeding as she sat up, Will looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face suddenly concerned. Mari nodded.

"Yes, you just got my wound. I haven't bandaged it yet." Mari said as Will helped her tenderly to her feet.

"Well go and get it bandaged before the crew wakes up and you have to stop in the middle of the day." Will said. Mari sighed irritated.

"Alright, alright. But just so I don't have you on my back about." Mari said. She gave her brother a friendly hug and walked to her cabin. Elizabeth, Jack and Orion scattered as she headed their way.


	25. Confused, wrong, and lovestruck

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 25

As Jack returned to his cabin to grab some rum, his heart began beating faster and his stomach kept flipping as he thought of how Mari had acted with Will. She had really opened up and relaxed a little. Part of him wasn't sure he liked this more girlish side of her and the other part, mostly the creature inside of him part; wanted her to relax like that around him. Be calmer and friendlier. But he knew that wasn't going to happen. She guarded her feelings too well for that. He sighed wistfully as he began o comprehend what this feeling was. He had always known, deep down inside. Because it was the way he felt about the sea, and the _Black Pearl_. The feeling was love. He realized that he had fallen in love with Mari. _But it doesn't matter_, Jack thought, _she could never love me. I'm just some drunken scallywag, she is calling her captain. _But it was nice to have that feeling for another human being. It was different from how he had felt with any other woman, Anamaria for example. She was just a friend, _Mari could be so much more, but she wouldn't want to be, not with me. _Jack thought.

Inside her cabin, Mari lay on the bed, bandaged and clothed, waiting for the bell that signaled her watch.

"That's Jack's watch too," Mari said aloud and he stomach flipped at the thought of him. Orion screeched. Almost as if scolding her for hiding her feelings. In fact she had already worked that out.

"Mari sat up half glaring at him.

"Ok, so I _love_ him! But what does it matter? He could never feel the same way about me. His only love is the sea and the Pearl. The sea should be my only love. It's safer to love the sea than to love someone who can hurt you. I didn't like that pain Orion. It was almost the end of me. You saw it." Mari said, remembering what had happened after she had left Dodger in the bar.

_Mari staggered to the docks, there was a storm coming and the waves were choppy and rough. A person could easily drown in the water. She had set Orion down on the dock and stood at the very edge. Teetering on the edge of life and death. Her heart ached, ached unbearably. Like it was being crushed and mended then crushed again. It hurt too much. It was too much to bear. She stretched out her arms to jump. Orion was flapping and screeching, trying to make her stop, he was trying to drag her back by her tunic. She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet and waved Orion off._

"_Goodbye." She said and jumped…_

"Mari!" Jack seized her arm and pulled up, but she was heavy with dead weight and her hands were lick with sweat. Orion was trying to pull her up by her shirt.

"Mari wake up! It's only a dream snap out of it!" Mari snapped awake at the sound of Jack's voice and gasped as she realized what happened.

"Give me your other hand quickly!" He shouted. She grabbed his hand and put her feet firmly on the side of the ship to help hoist herself up. Mari and Jack collapsed on the deck panting heavily. Orin was panting too.

"Thanks." She said.

"What was wrong love?" Jack asked, suddenly realizing how true that one word was when talking to Mari.

"Really, really bad dream. I guess I ended up almost reliving it; except it would have ended differently." Mari said still breathing hard. Then the bell for their watch rang out.

* * *

Captain Jamie Sparrow: Thank you for joinging the reviewers.Always nice to have new ones. And thanks for all the reviews.

iluvlegolas1234: No problem, it's the truth. I love to hear what my reviewers want, especialy when i start runnign out of good ideas. Anyway thanks for reviewing and enjoy.

StargateAngel101: They aprriciate your concern and thank you for reveiweing. Enjoy this chap.

Fictionfrek101: Dodger got on the wrong side of Jack. But thanks for revieweing.

SpontaneousCombustion:Yeah i know. The unexpected part was Barbossa! How in the world did he survive! It it is weird but slightly cool. I can't wait for the next one. Enjot the chap and thanks for reviewing.

fate's curiosity : Will, got drunk. ANyway i hope you liked the double and thanks for reveiwign my chapters.

Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows: Thank you for the warnign. I don't know how it happens though. I run spell check like evry five -ten minutes. It's infuriating. Anyway thanks and i'll try to keep the spelling in check. Thanks for reveiwing.


	26. Sarah

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know you all hate my guts right now for not updateing but i was really really busy this week. I am way behind on fanfic. I am so sorry. I have two chapter's to make up for it. Please forgive me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

Mari woke from her bed with a jolt. Orion was screeching insanely and there was a shrieking from by the door. Orion was attacking someone. Mari grabbed her dagger from the dresser and shouted

"Orion move!" Orion flapped out of the way and Mari saw who he had been attacking. It was another finely dressed woman. But not Elizabeth, this woman had long blonde hair trailing down and framing her face. She had blue eyes and frosty cheeks.

"Ok, no means to be rude but who the heck are you?" Mari asked, dagger half raised.

"Oh, my name is Sarah. I am a friend of Miss Swann's. Your ship picked me up from port early this morning." Sarah said.

"What time is it now?"

"A little after noon." Sarah said innocently. Mari swore and sheathed the dagger in her boot and flew out the door, Orion behind her. Jack was going to keelhaul her for sure. Her watch second watch was due at eight sharp. She ran into jack as she was about to climb the rat lines.

"There you are. Where were you?" Jack asked.

"I uh, overslept." Mari said.

"You're lucky we picked up two new crew members or it would have been really bad for you, love." Jack said. Mari just nodded then climbed the rigging to unfurl a caught sail. After the bell rang for her watch to end she slid don the mast and walked to the bow of the ship. She leaned over the railing with a heavy sigh. Part of it was because she had been running on being hyper and anxious energy and the other part was because of the problem with Jack. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to get hurt.

"Um, excuse me." Sarah said from behind her. Mari jumped and turned.

"Oh, hi. Um, about earlier I'm sorry. I just needed to get to work. I was late on my watch. My name is Mari by the way." Mari apologized, holding out her hand.

"Oh, that's ok. I figured something was wrong when you said that, um, word." Sarah said sheepishly.

"Sorry, I guess you're not used to hearing that kind of language. So you're Elizabeth's friend huh?"

"Yes, we've been friends for quite some time. But there's a certain man I want to befriend before this is over." Sarah said, moving over to the rail and glancing around nervously.

"Oh, well I'm afraid you're a little late." Mari said.

"Oh really? So you are his girlfriend then. That's strange, Will said e didn't have a girlfriend. Mari looked taken aback.

"Um, who are we talking about again? I thought it was Will." Mari asked, confused.

"Why, the Captain, he is so handsome and debonair." Sarah said. Mari stood in stunned silence. Half of her wanted to push Sarah overboard and the other half thought the woman was insane.

"Um, which captain? Mari asked, just in case she misunderstood.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

Ok, here's one. My thank you's are in this chapter due to the fact the other one is over 1,000 words.

* * *

Fictionfrek101: As always thank you and please don't kill me.

Captain Jamie Sparrow : Sorry, the monkey is temporariy out of the picture. It will reurn though. I promise. I have a special plan fot it. Please don't kill me.

fate's curiosity : Here's another double. I hope you like it. PLease don't kill me.

Faerie in Combat Boots : Thanks. Please don't kill me. I like faerie's in cmbat boots.

SpontaneousCombustion: I know. I almost fell on my freidn today when I saw it again... That's kinda why i haven't been updateing. getting ready for today. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

pottingshedpixie: I don't know, but it's going to happen soon. Anyway please don't kill me.

Nemi Jade : Yes, thank you. I like it when stories get better the longer they go on. PLease don't kill me.

Captain Alexis Blackbird :Thanks, glad you liked it. Glad to hve new reveiwers.

StargateAngel101:Well, here it is, their next adventure. Enjoy and please don't kill me.

iluvlegolas1234: Thank you. Glad you still like it. Please don't kill me.


	27. Giving you a chance

Ok, here's the second installmetn. Sorry it is a cliffie.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

"Land ho!" Gibbs shouted from the crow's nest. Snapping Mari out of her reverie.

"You like him Mari, you should tell him before I get to him. You have been warned, I always get what I want." Sarah whispered in her ear menacingly.

"Mari hop to it! We're going ashore." Jack called. Mari hoped over the rail and into the long boat at the head. Gibbs and Cotton were already in i9t, Will and the others were halfway to shore.

"Oh Jack, can you help me down?' Sarah said in a sweet voice. The side of Mari that admitted she loved jack roared with fury. Orion landed on Mari's shoulder and screeched in a way that clearly said _Tell him, you won't know until you try_. Jack climbed down into the boat and it dropped with a splash. Sarah leaned against Jack and grinned. Mari ignored her. Almost. Orion screeched and flapped over to Jack's shoulder. Sarah shied away slightly.

"What is it?" Jack asked, noticing this.

"I don't think the parrot likes me. He attacked me this morning." Sarah said innocently. Orion screeched and flapped at her. Sarah gasped and clung to Jack who grinned in spite of himself.

"Orion, enough. It's not your fault she's too stupid to tell you're a falcon that could rip her eyes out in a split second." Mari said, looking away and grinning maliciously.

"Mari no need to frighten her, besides she's a guest." Jack half scolded. Mari just shrugged and let her hand fall into the water.

They reached the shore and Mari helped tie the boats.

"So what exactly are we supposed to find here captain?" Mari asked.

"I don't know. We just reached it." Jack said, as he helped Sarah out of the boat. She 'tripped' and fell into his arms. She giggled and blushed,

"Oh thank you Jack, you're such a gentleman." Jack grinned again. Mari resisted the urge to throw up and strangle Sarah.

They started inward to land hoping to find some mysterious treasure. They had been walking for hours and Sarah was now being half carried by Jack, due to a 'sprained' ankle. She grinned wickedly at Mari every chance she got.

Night was starting to fall and they were about to pitch a temporary camp because it would be impossible to make it back to ship. When Josh, a new member came running through the tree's screaming like a schoolgirl. He slammed into a tree and was unconscious. Then a whole hunting group of local warriors burst through the trees.

The crew was dragged back to the village and most were thrown in cages. The exceptions were the two women. Instead they were taken in the center of the village, in front of the chief. A big, old pudgy man. With odd ball piercing and paint marks all over his face. Sarah sank to her knees when a pressure was put on her shoulders. Mari did the opposite and locked her legs, making it impossible to bend down. After several fruitless minutes of force they took a whip and lashed at her legs until they sank. They spoke in an odd language, but Mari seemed to understand them and was listening intently. Finally as they were about to be taken away for a live sacrifice Mari spoke up, using their language fluently. The chief looked at her, said something to his men and they dragged her off into a hut. Sarah was returned to a cage.

Several nerve racking hours passed by. Jack fidgeted restlessly as dawn approached.

_Where is she? What have they done to her, if they've hurt her they'll all pay. Mari, where are you and what the hell did you say to them. _These thoughts and others chased each other around Jack's mind.

Finally Mari walked out of the hut, unbound. She walked over and looked at Jack.

"A hunting group will accompany you and the crew back to the boats, they'll let you leave. But no side trips, straight out to the _Pearl_, Jack. No extraordinary ideas from you. Just plain, simple, and easy to remember." Mari said.

"Great, so how'd you do it? Convince them to let us go?" Jack asked.

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive. Oh and take Orion and take care of him. They won't let me keep him." Mari said.

"What do you mean, love. Judging by the sounds of that it seems like you're angling to stay with them." Jack said. Mari didn't answer and didn't look at Jack.

"Mari, you can't be serious! Why?" Jack said outraged. _What had gotten into her? It wasn't like her to do something like that._

"It's the only way you and the crew will get away, since that is the only way, I don't mind. In short, I'm giving you a chance to escape." Mari said, still not looking at him, and fighting back tears. _She couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry._

"What kind of deal exactly did you make with him?" Jack asked.

"Marriage, tomorrow before noon. So, this is, I guess; goodbye, Jack." Mari said, then walked over and punched Sarah on the shoulder.

"You win; you get your wonderful lovely captain. But it's a shame too, because you also get Orion. I really hoped he'd never be owned by a whore." Mari said and walked away before A Sarah could respond. The hunting party bound the crew and led them away; Orion was in a leather sack, held by Jack. Mari watched them go then was led away to a hut. This was then locked, to make sure she stayed there. Mari didn't care anymore. Sarah had won, Jack and Orion were gone, she would never be able to return to the sea, and she had even lost her brother. And with that all, went her freedom, and her will. She sank down against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees as tears fell silently down her cheeks.

* * *

Ok, enjoy. Thank you. 


	28. A plan

Ok, here are the final three chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope yuo enjoy them and I apologize for these being late. I had some computer problems. Thanks will be posted next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

Long, dainty, white arms snaked around Jack's neck as the longboat moved farther and farther away from the shore, and Mari.

"Oh Jack," Sarah cooed as she leaned against him. "What are you thinking about?" Jack said nothing and watched the shore move farther and father away. He felt strange and empty without Mari, without her making some odd comment or hitting him, or something. He felt strange just because she wasn't within ten feet of him. The crew were determinedly looking away, with the exception of Will, who was being forcibly, but quietly, restrained from strangling Sarah. By now Jack had told the crew what had happened and it hadn't taken Will or any of the crew long to figure out exactly why Mari had done that. And Sarah was one of the main causes, besides Jack being impossibly clueless.

Once they were abroad the _Pearl_ they saw the warriors leave and Will was dragged to his cabin by Elizabeth and Gibbs. Orion had been safely stowed in Mari's cabin. Jack stood at the hull of the ship. Mari had stood there just a few hours before. Things already felt different without her. As he thought about it he wondered what had really caused Mari to do something as drastic as that. She had to have known exactly what she was doing, she was too smart not to. She had to have known she was giving up her freedom and the sea, all for them. Why would she do that? Then he remembered she had spoken to Sarah before they had been taken away. What ha she said to her?

Sarah came up and snuggled against Jack, he didn't smile this time, only frowned. Gibbs and Cotton watched this and shook their heads. Jack was a great captain and a good man, but he was clueless when it came to actual love. Mari deserved better than a clueless captain, but she didn't want it. All she had wanted was Jack, and she had never admitted that, she had only given in to this fancy lady. Mari never wanted to give in, but she had seen jack smile a couple times when Sarah had leaned against him and shown affection. Mari wasn't that type of girl; she couldn't compete with that, not it this game. So she had decided to save Jack and the crew at the cost of her freedom, though they all knew she would rather have died free. Gibbs just shook his head and called orders for the ship to hoist anchor. But the crew's heart was not in it like it had been before. Their hearts went out to Mari, and Will. Jack, currently, didn't deserve it. Will had fought in the boat trying to get back and had needed Elizabeth and Gibbs to get him to his cabin.

"What did Mari say to you before we left, Miss Sarah?" Jack asked, leaning away from her. Gibbs had let Orion out, but also tied him to the helm to keep him from flying away.  
"Um, She mentioned something about winning and happiness. And something about you, I think she was telling me to tell you how I feel Jack. And I think she was right. Jack, I love you. And I want to know how you feel about me." Sarah said cutting him off. Jack went around her and stroked Orion's soft feathered head.

"Miss Sarah," Jack said curtly. "I feel honored that you chose the _Black Pearl_ to carry you to the coast of Africa but I feel you are merely a guest. And your time would be better spent in your cabin until we arrive at your destination and you can meet your fiancée, as was arranged." Jack said untying Orion. Sarah was speechless and stormed off to her cabin in a huffy rage. Orion made to fly off towards the island but Jack grabbed a clawed foot.

"No birdie, she's gone. And you can't follow. But another creature can." Jack said on a sudden inspiration. "Hold all sails and weigh anchor. And find that blasted monkey! We need him in a cage." Everybody stared at him.

"Come on you mangy dogs! We have a crew member to save!" Jack shouted. Everybody raced to obey.

"How could she do that? Why did she do that? And why the hell isn't Jack doing something about it?" Will half shouted. He felt like something was missing, and could never be healed. His heart ached from loss. He had just found her and now she was gone for good. Jack loved her and wasn't doing a thing about it. Instead he was courting Sarah. What was in his head?

"Will have you seen that monkey?" Jack asked poking his head in the door.

"No and I don't care about the monkey, I care about Mari." Will snapped.

"You aren't the only one now hop to it! We have to find that monkey. I have a plan." Jack shouted. Will and Elizabeth darted out the door to help.

* * *

What is Jack's plan? Will he arrive in time to save Mari? Will his plan even work? read on to find out. 


	29. Rescue

This is the longest chapter of the three so enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

It took them the best part of two hours to catch the monkey who was now safely stowed in a cloth covered cage. Jack plopped the monkey in a longboat and turned to the crew. "When we get out we may need a fast get away so be ready." He said. The crew nodded and Jack situated himself in the boat. Which fell with a splash as it was dropped into the water. Jack quickly rowed to shore. Judging by the position of the sun it was about eleven thirty. He only had thirty minutes to save her. Not much to go on. But then the image of Mari with that chief crossed his mind and he rowed faster.

"Please be ok." He whispered.

* * *

Mari was in fact, still sitting where she had been the night before, but she was no longer crying. She had waited most of tem. She had fallen asleep in the same position she had sat in. She was roughly awoken by a pounding on the door. She jolted up and then sank back to the ground. Her legs wee like jelly and would not support her. She shook herself and stood, as three women came in carrying an ugly dress made of palm leaves, other plants, and who knew what kind of string. She swallowed and pictured the reason why she had done this. The images of Jack and Will gave her a little courage, but not much. Her hair was released from its ponytail and framed her tear stained face. She walked solemnly out of the hut and into the middle of the village where her groom was waiting. Her stomach clenched and flipped and moved to her throat. As she stood by the chief and in front of the 'priest' tears began to fall silently from her face again. _This is really happening; I'm really going to be here forever. I'm going to die here, and be buried in dirt. So close to the sea but oh so far. And far far away from Jack. But he escaped, so it'll be worth it. _Tears fell more heavily from her face. 

There was an annoying and loud screeching that erupted from the guards. Mari looked over and saw Jack standing there between two guards; he had a cage in one hand. In the cage was the monkey.

"Jack! What the heck are you doing here? I told you to run!" Mari snapped, though she was thrilled to see him again.

"Well, I didn't think it would proper unless I gave you a wedding gift, love." Jack said holding up the monkey. He winked as he said it and Mari nodded to show she understood. She turned to the chief and quickly explained. The chief nodded and one of the guards took the monkey and then escorted Jack back to the boat.

* * *

Over an hour later, Mari had a chance to be alone with the monkey. Which handed her a damp piece of parchment. 

_Hey love, _

_When you get away meet me on the far side of the island, I'll be in a longboat and we can high tail it back to the Pearl. Good luck. I'll be waiting for you._

Mari held the piece of paper tightly and looked at the monkey.

"Ok, you have a choice, get on my arm and shut your yap or stay here." Mari said holding out her arm. The monkey hastily climbed on. "You're not as dumb as you look mate." She said and took off running for the far side of the island.

She had made it a little over halfway when she collapsed. Her feet ached and had been rubbed almost raw from running barefoot like she had. She stood shakily, tears began to fall again as she heard voices close behind her. They were coming after her. She wasn't going to be captured again. No, not this time. She ran like the devil himself was at her heels. The beach was in sight, but there was no boat. Suddenly she tripped and tasted sand and blood. The hunting party had caught up and was practically right behind her. She staggered clumsily to her feet but hadn't taken more than two steps before she fell again. She expected to taste the ground then be roughly jerked up and dragged away to her doom. She did hit the ground but wasn't roughly dragged up.

"Mari, come on you klutz. We have to move before your search party gets us." Jack snapped in her ear and he gingerly helped her up. She swallowed and stopped crying. The voices were getting closer. They ran for it. Mari was still slow and her feet and legs did not want to carry her or move at all. She stumbled and Jack caught her.

"You're going to be in big trouble when we get back on the ship." Jack snapped as he picked her up and carried her to the boat. Mari mentally kicked herself for being this weak in front of Jack. Jack shoved the boat into the water and jumped in. Mari was rowing as fast as her tired body could move. Jack picked up a spare set of oars and began rowing too. After about twenty or thirty minutes they were safely out to sea and took a minute to rest.

* * *

"Thanks Jack. I owe you big time." Mari said as she stuck her feet out of the boat and let the water cool them.

"How bad is it love?" Jack asked worriedly. Mari shrugged.

"I have had worse." Mari said. Then a silence fell around them. It was a dead silence. No birds or anything. Even the water seemed to be still. Then out of nowhere a storm hit the little boat. Mari and Jack didn't even have time to blink before they were tossed under the currents. Jack kicked to the surface and searched franticly for Mari_. Please no, not now, not after I just get her back. _Jack saw an arm shoot up out of the water. He grabbed it and hoisted Mari onto his back. She tried to get off but he held her there.

"Stay on; you won't be able to keep kicking long enough." Jack shouted.

"But you wont be able to swim long enough with be on your back." Mari shouted back. Suddenly Jack saw a piece of driftwood. He shifted and managed to get Mari on it. Then was swallowed by a wave before he could get on it.

"JACK!" Mari shouted eyes wide with fear. But no answer came. Just the roaring of the waves and the storm.

* * *

What has happend to dear old Jack? Read on to find ou, but after the thank yous. Please.

* * *

iluvlegolas1234: Oh, you were so very close. But thank for r&r. Please enjoy readign the rest. I hpe you like what I did.

Faerie in Combat Boots : I'm sorry, don't worry, Sarah will get what she deserves, i will say no more, but there may be slight conditons. I know not. Please enjoy and R&R

jalapeno1011: I hope you liked the rescue chapter. Please r&r and enjoy.

The Black Pearl Sorceress : I know, it is so annoying and i'love' girls liek that. Because they always get what they deserve in the end.

StargateAngel101: lol. Everyone seems to really hate Sarah, why? I thought she was such a loveable charecter...NOT! Anyway, thanks for r&r and your support. I hope you like these.

simplestarz: I hope this becomes to your likeng. And I hope you enjoy.

SpontaneousCombustion: O.o O.O Ok, it's alway good to let your feeling out I suppose, just do it to the right people, please. But yes, i figured that would be shocking to a lot of people.

Nemi Jade : So much can be said with just those two little words. I hope you like the sory ad R&R.


	30. A surprise chapter

**Please enjoy. Another messege at the end of this short cahpter will be a must read.

* * *

**

Chapter 30

"JACK!" Mari called again but still no reply. Her voice was horse from the constant shouting. The wind had died down and only the rolling waves remained. There was little chance Jack had survived this long under water. She curled up on the driftwood and began humming as tears fell from her face once again.

"SEA TURTLE!" shouted a voice from beside her; almost sending her off the other side, but a strong hand caught hers and hoisted her back up.

"I don't need you going for a swim right now love." Jack said as he climbed up on the raft.

"This is a sea turtle we're sitting on here. How weird is that?" Jack asked. He looked at her and saw she was crying, his stomach lurched as he saw this. He did not like it, Mari crying. It wasn't right.

"What's with the waterworks, love?" he asked. Mari smiled slightly and stopped crying, and shook her head.

"Clueless," she muttered. "No reason, Jack. Just me being an idiot." As they came around a bend they saw the_ Pearl_ not too far off.

"I will have had enough swimming to last me a lifetime before this is all over. And I'd better not see you crying anymore or it's the brig for you." Jack said, half teasing, about the brig part anyway. He didn't like seeing her cry. They jumped off and swam to the _Pearl. _

"Hey! Gibbs, Will! Somebody hoist us up!" Mari shouted. Will looked over the rail and grinned. He quickly let a ladder down and they climbed up. Orion screeched and Mari was almost knocked backwards into Jack as Will grabbed her and practically squeeze the life out of her.

"Ok… can't breath… going to…die." Mari gasped.

_Now is probably the most opportune moment, _Jack thought. _I must tell her now. But how? What should I do? _Then he knew. He smiled and climbed the rest of the way up.

"Will, stop, you're choking her." Jack said walking around them to the middle of the deck. Will reluctantly released and Mari staggered back into Jack. He didn't wait for apologies, he turned her to face him and, in front of the entire crew and Sarah, he kissed her.

* * *

Well, that was it, the chpter you all have longed for for many chapters previous. I hope you enjoyed it all. Even though the last chapter was short. I enjoyed writngin it and getting all the reviews. I don't know if I will write mroe. That depends entirely on you, my reviewers. Just tell me if you want more chapters, i will gladly post them. I don't wnat to really end it yet, but my ideas mght not be as good from now on. So if you want more, please tell me. Enjoy the story of _**Will's Sister**_. 


	31. Payback

-cries- I feel so appriciated. Than you to all who reveiwed. I'm beyond thrilled that people liek it this much. I am rying to wrap this story up so i can begin a sequal, yes a sequal. Though that one I doubt will go far, anyway, enjoy this chapter and the comeing chapers. This too I think will be a big hit with you. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

After about half a minute of stunned surprise Mari relaxed and leaned against him slightly. Enjoying the moment, currently and temporarily oblivious to everyone else. And glad of it. Suddenly out of nowhere she was slammed into the mast, she lashed out before her attacker had time to blink. Sarah was sent flying into the railing and barely managed to stay onboard.

"You little rat!" Sarah shrieked, Mari bowed mockingly, smirking as she did so. Revenge would be too sweet. "Are you challenging me?" Sarah asked looking appalled. Mari applauded.

"I'm so glad you figured it out. Maybe it will bring you too your senses. Woman born fancy should stay fancy, No offense Elizabeth." Mari said, realizing what she had said had also almost pertained to Elizabeth.

"Not at all, may I join you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would be honored." Mari said.

Suddenly all the men were forced to retreat to the railings and ratlines to keep in safety. Sarah was mostly blocking, it was amazing how fierce she could fight even with her upbringing. But she was hardly a match for Elizabeth, who had been taught how to fight with a sword by Will, and Mari. Who could do just about any move and land some damage. Then the fight moved below and the crew followed, highly interested in how it turned out and was enjoying the entertainment. As sludge infested water entered Mari's foot wounds she had to leap up onto a gun powder keg, to give them a rest. But it only gave her an advantage; she lashed out with both feet, while balancing on her hands. Sarah fended off one blow but was struck by a blow from Elizabeth. She was slowly and fiercely being forced into a brig cell. Finally they got her in one and Mari kicked the door shut with an almighty slam. The men quickly retreated to the upper deck, just in case the girls didn't want them to see that and were still a little pissed. Elizabeth and Mari were breathing hard, but Mari was grinning, she couldn't have been happier.

"Come on let's get those bandaged." Elizabeth said. Mari shrugged and jumped from the barrel to the steps, trying not to irritate her wounds anymore than they already were. They retreated quickly and quietly to Mari's cabin. Orion screeched and landed happily on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you to." Mari said, reaching under her bed and retrieving bandages and ointment.

"So what did you do this time?" Elizabeth asked.

"I thought it would be smart to run barefoot over more than half the island length then go swimming in the ocean." Mari retorted smirking. Elizabeth shook her head.

"How much of that is true?"

"All of it, just a shortened version."

"Oh, so what do you think is going to happen?" Elizabeth asked, as she banged Mari's bleeding feet.

"What do you mean?" Mari asked casually. She knew what Elizabeth meant but didn't know how to answer, nor did she actually want to. But she did think about it. _What is going to happen? Nothing is certainly going to be the same, that's for certain. But is it worth the risk? Should I take this chance? _Mari felt a slight pain in her stomach as she remembered the last time she had risked love. She wanted to trust jack, but if something went wrong, what would happen. She wouldn't be able to stand the pain again, that was more than certain.

"You know what I mean Mari. Will you go with Jack?" Elizabeth asked, cutting across her thoughts. Mari shrugged.

"I don't know; I'm not sure if it's worth the risk." Mari said, stroking Orion's feathers softly.

"It all depends, Mari. Do you love him back? More over, if you do love him, do you trust him?" Elizabeth asked. Mari didn't say anything. She didn't know; everything had hit so fast, faster than she had expected. Elizabeth sighed heavily.

"Well, why don't you think about it and try and get some sleep in a real bed and not on the ground. Will had something he wanted to ask me before you guys got back." Elizabeth said and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Ok, there it was, the big "death to Sarah" chapter you have all bee wating for. I hpe you enjoyd it.here are my thank you's.

* * *

StargateAngel101: yes, Jack finally made his move, and Sarah got what she deserved. Here are the more chapters you asked for, I hope you enjoy every single one of them.

coke euro post insomnia : everyone hated Sarah, and thanks for the compliment. I hope you enjoy these remaining chapters and will read the sequeal.

jalapeno1011: Well, i guess a few people would be a little stunned. But I'm glad you liked it.

iluvlegolas1234: You are so very welcome, but the thanks goes to you. You were the one who made me keep gong, because you reviewed and I knew people liked it. Thanks, I wish I was this lucky with my other stories.

shadow-goddess99 : I don't know about an epolouge, but I hope you enjoy the remainign chapters.

The Black Pearl Sorceress : Yeah,I guess you're right, it would be cruel to let it end there, so here you go. More chapters.

simplestarzz: Yes, and I enjoyed every minute of writeing that and of seeing the picure in my mind. My mother thought I had finally gone insane.

Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows : As you have asked it, so shall it be...eventually, untill then, enjoythe remainder of the story.

Nemi Jade: thanks, I apologies for any short chapters.

pottingshedpixie: well hodl your breath no longer, there are more chapters to come. Thanks.

Valinor's Twilight : Thank you, I think I might have a few idea's left, I hope you enjoy them.

HahynGirl: Thank you. I hope you like the update.


	32. Wedding and insanity

Ok, here's he next two chapters. After these, things are going to start wrapping up, I will leave a small cliffie with Jack and Mari, so I have a slight openign for the sequal. Anyway that's stil a few chapters away so enjoy these please.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

Mari slept badly; she was restless and woke up about every twenty to thirty minutes. Finally she gave up and just sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, stroking Orion's feathery back. Then suddenly the door flew open with a bang. Mari jumped about a foot in the air and Orion actually hit the ceiling.

"What the blazes is wrong Elizabeth?' Mari asked, seeing her flushed and gasping, she had obviously run from wherever she had been. Elizabeth collapsed on the bed next to her, gasping for breath. She tried to speak but couldn't Mari sighed.

"Calm down and take deep breaths. Then tell me what happened." Mari said. Finally Elizabeth was able to speak, somewhat.

"Will…" She began.

"Will what? What happened? Did he do something? Is he in trouble?" Mari asked hastily. Elizabeth shook her head.

"He…. He proposed to me." Mari couldn't help herself, she started laughing fit to burst. She stopped at the look Elizabeth gave her.

"I'm sorry; I'm just surprised you didn't expect it. As long as he has been courting you, I was just wondering when the dope would get up the courage to actually ask you. I was going to drag him into asking you if he didn't do it soon." Mari said. Elizabeth looked half mad, half joyous, and half confused and abashed.

"Anyway what did you say? Please tell me you didn't say no."

"I didn't say no and I didn't say yes." Elizabeth said.

"Well then what did you say."

"I just sort of shrugged, then bailed." Mari groaned.

"I figured you would know by now, Will is a more sensitive guy than he let's on. He might have taken that for a no."

"Then we have to tell him." Elizabeth said.

"Mari! Can you get Will?" Gibbs asked hurriedly from the door.

"Why? What's he doing?"

"The idiot is up on the top sail and is going to jump." Mari swore and raced past Gibbs, Elizabeth followed.

"WILL TURNER GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE NOW! AND IT HAD BETTER BE BY CLIMBING!" Mari roared up.

"NO!" Will shouted back simply. Mari raised her hand in exasperation.

"I'm gonna kill him." She muttered and raced up the mast and made it up to the topsail in less than two minutes.

"Will, please be reasonable." Mari said.

"What's the point, Elizabeth doesn't love me." Will said.

"Rubbish! She just was caught off guard that's all. She loves you Will, and so do I. I don't want to lose my brother again." Mari said, suddenly going quiet.

Hearing Mari go that quiet Will knew she meant it and was worried about him. He nodded and slowly climbed down the mast. Mari smiled and began climbing down, but suddenly things started spinning violently. She clung to the sail, hoping things would stop soon, but she quickly realized it wasn't just her. The whole ship was spinning. She slid down and landed in the crows nest. She seized the spyglass and looked around. Finally she saw it; the ship was being sucked in by a whirlpool.

"WHIRLPOOL The ship's being sucked in!" She shouted, not even needing any orders, she unfurled the sails, but that was quite the opposite of what Jack had been thinking.

"What's in your head?" He shouted up.

"All whirlpools give off as much wind as what they suck in. Somebody secure the lifelines, this is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride!" Mari shouted as she secured the last sail. She slid down, but then her leg got caught in a loose rope and she was sent flying as the ship began to go down. A strong arm caught her and pulled her in. She was held tightly, and they stayed against the main mast.

It was Jack who had caught her, he held her tightly and securely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will and Elizabeth in the same position, although both had lifelines, she didn't. Her only lifeline was Jack and his ability to hold her as they went down. Water rushed over the sides of the ship, she felt Jack tightened his grip protectively. She leaned in, half because she wanted to and half because it was safer. Suddenly, as the ship sank deeper and deeper into the depths of the oceans, Mari felt safe. As Jack held her tightly and protectively, she felt safer than she had in years, since before the ship wreck. She felt like she could let her guard down for once, and just actually relax and not worry and wonder if she would live to see another dawn, or noon, or sunset. She felt completely safe.

* * *

Ok, there is one of the softer chapters. I will give you a heads up, cahpter 34 is going to involeve just Mari and Jack.


	33. Whirlpool and thoughts

**ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 33

The ship sank farther and more water rushed over the sides of the ship, thoughts suddenly rushed into Mari's head as water washed over them. _Oh no, the wind isn't strong enough, we're all going to die. I led everyone to their doom by unfurling the sails. I've doomed us all._

As though he had read her thoughts Jack tightened his grip and pushed her head under his chin as another wave overtook them. Suddenly everything went quiet and the ship was still.

"We're on the sea floor." Jack whispered, half stunned by their location. Mari looked around, like the rest of the crew; they heard a screech from above, then a loud squawk. Orion and Mr. Cotton's parrot were flying above them and coming down, a rumble from the port side alerted the crew to what was happening; the whirlpool was going to either suck them up completely or spit them out. Mari let out a shrill harsh whistle and Orion soared up higher, the parrot followed. And not a moment too soon, water cascaded over them, all they could feel was cold, wet, and whatever they had a grip on. Mari clung to Jack. Jack leaned harder against the main mast and held Mari even tighter.

Suddenly the water receded over the sides of the ship, and seagulls could be heard, as could Orion and the parrot. Everybody looked around. They were in a port, alive, wet, and safe. The bustle of Port Royal filled their ears, but a final wind quickly blew them behind a cove, in hiding.

Everybody was too exhausted to really say or do anything. They let the anchor drop and retreated to their rooms to rest.

Back in her room, Mari lay on her bed, lost in thought. She was thinking hard about what Elizabeth had said earlier, about what she really felt.

_I love him, I know that much, and I do trust him. But still, I don't know, what if things start to happen, and it becomes a repeat of what happened with Dodger. I don't want that to happen. _Then Mari remembered how she felt just a little while ago, when Jack had held her like he had_. I never felt that way with Dodger, it was always just a friendly feeling, I never felt safe, sometimes it was quite the opposite, and I would guard myself. But with Jack, I felt different, it felt nice. I loved that feeling, like I didn't have to worry about if I would live in the next two or three minutes. Even with things as bleak as they were, I didn't feel scared or worried, just happy and content, and; safe. For once in ten years, I actually felt safe. _Mari smiled as she remembered. She knew part of her answer anyway.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but it didn't feel short when I typed it. Anyway here are my thank you's.

* * *

SpontaneousCombustion: lol, 'm glad you are happy. I wish you had reviewd the last chapter, I wanted to know your opinion on that one, oh well, thanks for reviewing this one.

coke euro post insomnia : Yes, I think alot of people enjoyed this chapter, I sure did. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

Arica, Princess of Rivendell : Here you go. Thanks.

iluvlegolas1234: No big deal, it's the truth. I think i'm starting to be like Jack. Always tellig the truth but never believed. Anyway thanks.

Faerie in Combat Boots: So much to say, so little words... Thanks.

pottingshedpixie: tahnks, yes i enjoyed writing this chapter and readign your reveiw. My reviews are becomeing better than my story.

StargateAngel101: I'm so gald you aprrove and are that excited. I am so pleased.

HahynGirl: Here you go, I hope you like them.

Valinor's Twilight : Thank you, I'm glad you think so, i hope you enjoy the final leg of the journey. I know alot of people aren't going to be thrilled with the seqaul because of something I feel is nesescary. Anyway, I shall not divulge anymore information. Enjoy.


	34. Wedding details

**Tanks for the reveiws, sorry it's been a while to update. I kinda got grounded for a little bit. And there may be a chance I could get grounded again. Yikes!

* * *

**

Chapter 34

She rolled over and closed her eyes, welcoming the long elusive sleep. What felt like only three minutes later, a hand was shaking her lightly. She groaned and rolled over to see who was waking her. _They are in for a massive bruising_. She thought savagely. But it was Elizabeth; she looked thoughtful and cautious at the same time.

"Please tell me my brother isn't trying to kill himself again." Mari asked sleepily as she sat up.

"No, but I have a question for you, since you're the only one who can persuade Jack."

"I'm listening." Mari said, reaching for a washcloth she always laid on the window ledge, thought it wasn't really a window at all, just a square cut into the wall of her cabin. The cloth was wet so it would wake her up better. She quickly wiped her face and it woke her up enough for her to focus.

"Ok, what seems to be your problem?"

"It's about the wedding, I don't know about where to have it. I want to have my father see it, but I doubt Jack will let him on the _Pearl_." Elizabeth said.

"Well you're right about that, and I'm not sure if he'd want to be aboard a ship full of pirates, if you get what I mean. So I have another proposition." Mari said.

"What is it?"

"Two weddings, the first official one back home in Port Royal, then another aboard the _Black Pearl_. You can have the one at home first, that would be more polite." Mari said. Elizabeth brightened at this suggestion.

"That sounds perfect." Elizabeth said, and before Mari could protest Elizabeth hugged her.

"Ok ok, too much lovey dovey stuff." Mari said, trying to pull away.

"Thanks Mari." Elizabeth said and ran off to find Will.

Mari sighed and stretched. She dressed quickly and walked out to her favorite spot. She let the ocean breeze wake her up, she felt better, more refreshed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her head, and then it ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Get off!" She turned to kick the person but it was Will. She pulled away,

"What was that for?" Mari asked indignantly, giving a childish glare at him. Will smiled and laughed.

"I haven't seen that look on your face since you were six." Will said. Mari turned away form him in a huff. Will wrapped an arm around his sister.

"I'm just playing with you sis. Thanks for the idea; can you tell Jack what we're doing? He's asleep and we're going to go on and leave."

"I suppose. But you'll owe me a free nap later. Oh and Will, do it right." Mari snapped, pushing him away playfully. Will hugged her and left.

Mari waited a little while, about thirty minutes, then followed, but stopped at the shore. She had a mission. She quickly ran along the beach several times, collecting various colorful shell of all colors. Purple, rainbow, green, white, brown, red, you name a color, she had it. She placed them carefully in a cloth sack and returned out to sea. She was about two yards away from the ship when she threw an anchor over her longboat. She took off the heavy tunic she had been wearing, underneath she had a white shirt with the sleeves cut off, and so they only came from her neck, to her shoulder. The only real problem with it was it was getting small, and showed her stomach a little. She undid her ruffled hair and leapt into the water. She swam a little then came back to the boat. She took off her locket and laid it in the boat. She turned, and dove under water and headed for the bottom. She began randomly grabbing shells, pebbles, clams, and oysters.

* * *

Ok, here's the thank you's.

* * *

Captain Jackie Sparrow: Thanks, you're welcoem. I needed a wya to save Mari that was clever, and I remembered you wanted the monkey agina so I used the monkey.

Fictionfrek101: Thanks, glad you're back.

Arica, Princess of Rivendell : Thanks, sorry it was late.

SpontaneousCombustion: Yes, Will did act like an idiot, But I felt Mari should have another, roguh edge moment with her brother befor the wedding scene.

StargateAngel101: I agree, Mari has had a rough life since she ended up in Toruga, but she addapted. Thans for r&r

Nemi Jade : Don't worry, they will soon enough.

Mean titan : Oh chill out, or you'll find out the 'ice' part of my name. That and my name doesn't even bein to suit my temper. Anyway thanks for the review.

Valinor's Twilight : I know, the site has been gettign bad lately. I don't know what is wrogn with it but' it's getting anoying. And I'd be glad to chekc out your story.

jalapeno1011: Yes Srah was still in the brig, I might have Mari 'check' on her later, like right before the wdding.

M.J.L.S: I know I update fast, but i'm always afraid if I don't either my reviewres will lose interest or it won't be completed.


	35. Jack & Mari

This will be the biggest set of chapters yet. I feel ike startign to next story so I will have no personal thanks you's and I will update alll the rest of the story. I would like t know the opinion of the final chapter please. And I would gratly apprieciate it if people ould reveiw their faveotirs chapters. The ext few will be mostl about Jack and Mari. Then in one chapter I know people will hate me but I apologize. I just felt it would be interesting. Anyway please enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

She resurfaced gasping for breath, her clothes soaked and suctioned to her body. She threw the bag in first then swung herself into the boat. She lay there for a minute to catch her breath, she looked at the bags she had, and they were a good size and would take a while to go through.

"Maybe I'll take a little nap first." She muttered to herself then she curled up and fell asleep under the warm sun.

The boat wobbled left and right, and then tipped to the right with a gurgling splash. Mari seized the bags before thy hit the bottom and resurfaced, fuming. Someone was going to get hurt. Jack was laughing fit to burst as he held onto the upturned boat.

"JACK! What the hell was that for?" Mari shouted, fuming, her face flushed.

"You just looked so innocent laying there, it didn't look natural. I know you too well for that." Jack said. They turned the boat over and Mari stowed her bags safely in the boat, then without warning she sank under water.

"Mari!" Jack asked, looking around. Suddenly something came up behind him and he was forced under. Him and whatever had grabbed him wrestled for a few minutes then the thing swam off and surfaced. Mari was grinning evilly.

"Revenge is oh so sweet Jack" Mari said. Jack said nothing but lunged at her, she dodged and he went under. They splashed and wrestled in the water for over two hours, Jack ending up under water far more than Mari. Finally they had both had enough and were beyond exhausted, as well as soaked to the bone and freezing. Jack clambered to the boat first then Mari followed, collapsing in it, breathing heavily but grinning.

"You never said anything about being able to fight in the water." Jack said.

"Oh, I can fight jut about anywhere, and almost always find an advantage in the terrain." Mari said, letting her hair fall back out of the boat, as she curled up again, she was ready for another nap, and still hadn't even began to start on her original plan.

"Oh, so where did Will and Elizabeth run off to?" Jack asked. Mari was too tired to say anything so she just pointed to the shore.

"Oh, let me guess, wedding." Jack said, casually. Mari laughed.

"Yes, I think they think they're getting out of one on the Pearl."

"I guess we'll have to show them otherwise." Jack said; he casually moved an arm under Mari's neck. She obligingly moved closer, slightly sub-consciously.

"So what brought you out here?"

"I had to get a few things on shore. And you'd better stay out of them. It took me a good while to get them. I have to sort through them in a little while." Mari said, curled up against Jack. She stifled a yawn and they fell into a comfortable silence. The boat rocked gently, and they were far enough from port that all they heard was the sound of the ocean and the gulls. They fell asleep, with Jack's arms wrapped contentedly around Mari and Mari curled up obligingly into Jack. It made quite a cute picture.


	36. The second kiss

**Enjoy****

* * *

**

Chapter 36

When they next woke night had fallen and silence reigned. Mari woke first, at first she didn't remember where she was, and then it came back to her. She smiled and leaned into Jack a little more. Jack's grip tightened, but not too much. The waves rocked the boat harder. Every wave pushed harder, it was starting to get too rough. Suddenly a larger wave force the boat over, it wouldn't have tipped, except it had the added weight of Mari and Jack on it. Mari gasped as she resurfaced and then started sinking again. The boat had gained water and a rope had her foot. Mari wrestled with the rope as it dragged her down. Suddenly Jack was beside her sawing at the rope with a knife. Finally it was free and Jack grabbed her by the waist, she had too much water in her lungs by now and was semi unconscious. The boat had been tipped back over but was floating away, towards shore. Jack cursed and swam as fast as he could towards a rocky cliff, Mari unconscious beside him, held by him. He made it to the ledge and hoisted her up on it, as soon has her back struck the rock it forced the water out of her lungs. She coughed and spluttered, then saw jack trying to get on the rock. She grabbed his hands and helped him up. They both sat panting on the rock.

"How the blazes did you get your foot stuck like that?"

"How should I know? It just happened. Where'd the boat go anyway?" Mari asked. Jack pointed,

"Oh." Mari said. She hopped off the ledge and swam out to the boat.

"What are you doing now?" Jack asked exasperatedly. _How many times did a girl have to risk her life?_

"I'm coming, keep your hair on." Mari snapped. She almost said 'keep your shirt on,' which was a more common saying but then she didn't want Jack getting any funny ideas. She climbed back on the ledge carrying the bags.

"What is in those that makes them so important, love." Jack asked.

"I'm making something for Elizabeth's wedding aboard the _Pearl_." Mari said, dumping the contents out.

"You want to help?" Jack shrugged and nodded. It gave him more reasons to be with Mari, so he was happy for any excuse.

"Ok, look in the oysters and stuff for pearls. I'm going to have a pearl as the center of it. I always thought they were pretty, so hopefully she will too." Mari said as she began searching for the prettiest shells she could find. The hours passed by in comfortable silence. The sun was starting to rise when they heard a fanfare coming from the courtyard in Port Royal.

"Sounds like the wedding." Jack said.

"Yeah, have you had any luck?"

"Not at all, love." Jack lied. He hated lying to Mari but he had found several, and he had a special plan for them. The hours passed by some more, finally Jack figured he had more than enough. He hid the ten or so he had found then held the eleventh up for Mari.

"Here you go, will this one work?" Mari looked at it and her faced brightened.

"Yes! That's great. I have all I need now." Mari said. She carefully climbed into the boat which had drifted to the ledge. She took out a knife and some yarn.

She quickly set to work on making a necklace. Jack watched, half interested and half just because it was something that Mari was doing. Finally she held it up to the light. It gleamed brightly. She smiled, half wistfully. It was the finest she had ever made, she felt something inside as she looked at it, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She ignored it and showed Jack.

"What do you think?"

"Uh… I don't know. It's pretty enough. I guess I'm just used to jewels and stuff." Jack said.

"You prefer those kinds of jewels. I prefer jewels of the sea. Pearl's for example." Mari said. She kicked her feet lightly in the water for a few minutes after she returned the necklace safely in the boat. Suddenly she hopped in the water dragging Jack in with her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jack asked indignantly. Mari just shrugged laughing.

"I'm not going to tell you unless you can catch me!" Mari challenged. Jack grinned, this was going to be a challenge he would enjoy. He swam after her. She dodged him by going under. This continued for hours until Jack finally cornered Mari against the ledge.

"I win, so why did you push me off the rock, love?" Jack asked. Mari thought for a minute._ I_ _shouldn't do this, but I want to, it's nice. But, I'm still not sure._ Mari then remembered something a wise old herbalist had told her, although this wasn't one of her grand sayings. _'You'll never know if you can fly until you jump.'_ She had never known what she meant until now. _Well, let's see if I can fly or fall._ Mari thought.

"I guess because it might have given me a reason to do this." Mari said, and then she kissed Jack. Jack leaned into her kiss, half pushing her against the rock. _So she really does love me back._ Jack thought. He would have smiled, except he was enjoying the kiss to much to break apart for that. She leaned against him, for a little bit, and then they remembered they were in the water, and Will and Elizabeth would be getting back soon.

"I guess we should be heading back." Jack said, reluctantly.


	37. Sarah & Mari

**Chapter 37**

Once they were back aboard the ship and Mari had stowed her gift safely away she took a bowl of food down to the brig and stopped at Sarah's cell.

"You look bloody awful. I didn't think it was that bad." Mari muttered, looking at the soaked and crumpled figure huddled in the corner of the cell. She unlocked the door and went in. She knelt beside Sarah and put a friendly arm around her.

"Here, have some of this, it tastes like it's from hell but it'll warm you up faster than anything I know of." Mari said. Sarah pushed it away. Mari hung her head guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I know it doesn't account for much coming from me, but I truly am sorry. I had no idea you really loved Jack that much. I guess I should have thought about things more, I guess there still is a chance." Mari said.

"A chance for what?" Sarah asked.

"To see if Jack likes you. That and you just need to get out here. I was in a fix sort of like this once, and I sure as hell hope didn't look anything like you. I apologize but you look worse than a triple drowned and damned rat." Mari said.

"Then it is hopeless." Sarah said. Mari thumped her hard on the back.

"It is if you take that attitude. Jack has some dresses in his cabin, I can find you one, and it's just a matter of cleaning you up and you straightening out your snobbish attitude. You'll never get a man with that kind of attitude." Mari said. Sarah looked at her, completely stunned.

"Come on." Mari said irritated. She dragged Sarah out of the bilge filth and up the steps. She hurried her into her room, Orion screeched loudly.

"Oh hush! It's ok now. Be nice and make sure nobody comes in. I'm going to 'borrow' something from Jack. Now where the blazes is my lock pick." Mari asked, searching under her bed and in the side table drawer.

"Ah-ah! Here it is, I'll be right back." Mari said. She left, shutting the door behind her.

She looked around to make sure nobody was watching, they weren't She carefully stuck the pick in the keyhole and began working it vigorously into the lock. Then she heard a satisfying click. She quickly pushed the door open. She found a large, decorated trunk in the far corner. She rummaged in it and found a bright yellow cheery dress in it. _I would have murdered him for sure if had made me wear this damned thing._ Mari thought. She tucked it under one arm then found a pair of white boots and gloves. She grabbed them too. She closed and locked the trunk then hurried out the door and back t her cabin.

"Here you go. I figure this'll do you. Personally I'd have murdered Jack if had tried to get me in that, but I'm not the type to wear dresses of any of that junk."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Sarah asked as she took the dress.

"I don't know really, I guess because you're too nice, when you want to be, to live like that. I can tell, plus I guess you deserve a real fair shot. Even if I don't like it." Mari said as she leaned against the wall, Orion on her shoulder watching Sarah's movements like he would a mouse that he was going to have for dinner.

"You know something Mari? I thought I had you figured out, a hard core, stone heart, rebellious pirate girl. But underneath all that rough edge and the mask, you're just a kind, soft hearted sweet and innocent girl." Sarah said. Mari laughed,

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, honest. But I'm anything but innocent anymore. I learned a long time ago, a mask protects you. There is some pain even I can't take. But you, I thought I had you figured too. But underneath that evil hag mask, you are nice; you're just too used to getting your way all the time. And you didn't like the competition."

"The pain you speak of, it's a broken heart isn't it?" Sara asked. Mari went quiet.

"I thought so."

"It never goes away, it is always there, a constant reminder of my faults." Mari said.

"It's not your faults; it was the guy who hurt you. If he couldn't see what kind of girl you really were then he wasn't right for you, you can do better." Sarah said.

Suddenly Mari just began laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm really sorry…" she said through fits of laughter. "I'm not laughing at you…I just think this is funny as hell." After she stopped laughing.

"How is it that two people like us, who hated each other's guts so bad we nearly killed each other, become friends? I don't get it. It's hilarious" Mari said. Then suddenly Sarah understood and she began laughing too. Then there was a knock on the door. They fell dead silent.

"Mari, are you in there? I want to talk." It was Elizabeth.

"Ok Mrs. Turner." Mari said, teasingly as she let Elizabeth in and then shut the door quickly.

"Are you going to be calling me that all the time now?' She asked. Mari nodded grinning. Then Elizabeth noticed Sarah was in the room.

"What's she doing here?" Sarah shrank into a corner.

"Your attitude is the same as Orion's we have had a chat and settled our differences, but anyway we need to get you ready for your second wedding." Mari said. Sarah nodded and they ganged up on Elizabeth.

* * *

Please don't kill me, i just figueed this would make and interesting chapter. And it helps the plot. honest. Please don't kill me.


	38. The wedding

**Chapter 38**

After four hours Sarah and Mari had Elizabeth ready, Mari had made a few trips back to Jack's cabin to 'borrow' a few things. Now Elizabeth was dressed in a beautiful moon white dress, with white roses made of silk, framing the bottom and middle. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant braided bun with wavy hair falling from it and down to her back, and a few framing her face. She had white heels on, and the veil and train were of silk. Mari was digging in her drawer. She pulled out a heavy oak box. She turned to Elizabeth.

"This is my wedding gift to you, I made it myself and it has my favorite jewel on it, so I hope you like it." Mari said her voice quiet and calm.

Quite the reverse of her normal shouts aboard the _Pearl_. As she shouted to the crew and other things, or more recently telling Will to 'get his ass down from the topsail'. She opened the box and tied the necklace she had made earlier, around Elizabeth's neck. It had brightly colored shells all around it, and in the dead center was the pearl Jack had found. Elizabeth looked in a cracked mirror, she was speechless. She turned to Mari, her she couldn't speak. Mari hung her head and turned away.

"Sorry, I figured you would like it."

"I don't like it Mari, I love it!" Elizabeth cried then flung her arms around Mari. Then dragged Sarah into it too.

"Thank you, thank you both. This will definitely be the best wedding of the two."

The watch bell rang, signaling the wedding. Elizabeth covered her face with the silk veil and walked out, flanked by Mari and Sarah, it looked rather odd. Mari in her cropped, light tunic and heavy pants. Sarah in a bright yellow dress and white gloves and boots. Then of course Elizabeth in her white gown and necklace. Will just stared at her, speechless. Jack had been dressed up too. Will had managed to actually get him into a uniform. Nobody is still sure how, and would probably get hurt or blasted if they asked. Mari and Sarah fell to the sides as Elizabeth stood beside Will.

The 'I do's' had been said, and it was now the after party. Sarah had taken Jack aside; Mari had quickly bowed out and retreated to the crow's nest, with Orion, and surprisingly, the monkey. She had a feeling her feelings about Jack wouldn't matter after today. But the worst of her grudge was over, although she would always have a streak of jealousy when she saw them together. Unbidden and unstoppable, tears rolled down her face, silently. Her animal companions tried vainly to cheer her up, but nothing worked. She couldn't stop crying, she tried, and even had bit herself ad pinched herself trying to stop them. But nothing worked. She had a bad feeling in her gut and her heart ached, ached as though it was being ripped out and crushed while it was still a part of her. She curled up and shooed Orion and the monkey away. She curled up against the pain, willing it to go away; to go away or kill her, end her life.

"Just kill me, kill me instead of this pain." Mari muttered, clenching her teeth and fist against the pain. It was intense and getting worse. She grabbed her dagger from her boots. She turned it to face her. The next jolt of pain would be her last; her reflexes would send the dagger into her heart. The pain shot through her body, worse this time than any other before it. She felt her hand move, and felt it hit something, but she still felt pain, she was still alive. She opened her eyes, and saw a boot not even two inches from her face, and a hand right in front of her heart, blocking the dagger.

"You mind getting the dagger out of my hand love? It does hurt you know." Jack said. Mari sat bolt up right and removed the dagger quickly.

"Jack, why did you do that? And where did you come from? I thought you were with Sarah." Mari asked, looking at Jack, as he sat down next to her.

"Funny thing about that, she told me an interesting story, then Orion and the monkey began going insane over me. I blasted the monkey and followed Orion. He led me up here, and just in time I dare say. You're reflexes would have killed you. I think you should work on them personally." Jack said. Mari looked away.

"It would have been better if they had killed me. It would have kept you form getting hurt and it would have ended this pain." Mari said. But even as she said this, the pain had stopped, and her heart was as relaxed as her body and mind was. The same as it had always been as she got nearer to Jack lately.

"Well I don't think so, and neither does John's new wife, you just missed the second wedding aboard this ship. That's not good luck you know."

"John's new…" Mari's voice trailed off as she realized what had happened.

"So what did Sarah tell you?" Mari asked.

"I'll tell you if you answer a question at the end." Jack said.

"Sure, just answer my question first." Mari said.


	39. Will you marry me?

**Chapter 39**

"Miss Sarah told me you had a nice little chat about me. It involved something that she wouldn't tell me, so I honestly don't know what it was. But she seemed to think it very important that I talk to you. Then we were interrupted by John. And he kindly asked if he could ask Sarah something. And he asked her to marry him. She said yes, you missed the second wedding aboard this fine ship. Then I was trying to ask her what she still refused to tell me. She said, 'If you don't know you should ask her yourself, or you're not right for the position'. She gave no hints or clues and refused to tell me. The Orion came and began having a panic so I came up here and well, you know the rest." Jack said. It still hadn't really answered Mari's question but she could tell she wouldn't get a straight answer so she'd have to live with that one. She sighed.

"Ok, what was you're question?" Mari asked. Jack suddenly became very interested d in his boot, and he seemed really nervous.

"Jack, is something wrong?" Mari asked, worriedly.

"No, just turn around and close your eyes please." Jack asked. Mari did so; unsure of what he was getting at. Then he slipped something smooth and round around her neck, she reached up for it, but Jack caught her hand and moved it away.

"No, not yet. Wait until after the question." Jack said.

"Ok, here it goes," Jack began, and then hesitated, Orion screeched encouragingly. Jack nodded to the bird.

"Mari, will you marry me?" Mari sat there in stunned silence, she hadn't expected that, but she knew what her answer would be. She fell back into Jack and nodded.

"Yes, most defiantly yes."

"About time too! All of us were wondering when you two would finally come to your senses." A voice said from just below the crow's nest.

Jack and Mari looked down; Will was listening to their conversation.

"Will! I'm going to wring your neck! Why the hell did you do that?" Mari snapped as she tried to get at her brother's neck. She couldn't reach his neck but did give him several sound bashing's on the head before Jack was able to drag her away. Which he only did by pinning her arms to her side as he hugged her. Finally they climbed down and then Sarah and Elizabeth dragged Mari off to her cabin.

"You're being beyond unreasonable Mari!" Elizabeth snapped.

"It's only proper. Please Mari." Sarah asked.

"No! I don't like dresses and will never wear them."

"You'd better get nice and dressed up if you want your locket back dear sister." Will said casually from the other side of the door. Mari's eyes widened as she realized what happened. She ran for the door but Sarah and Elizabeth grabbed her.

"I'm going to murder you Will! Flat out cold blooded murder you!" Mari snapped.

Sarah and Elizabeth finally managed to get her dresses and pretty. Although they had needed to tie her to the bed to get the shoes on and Sarah had needed to hold her to get her hair brushed so it framed her face nicely. Finally Mari looked in the mirror.

"This is not how a pictured a wedding that I would have." Mari said. She was in a white satin dress with lace around it, a gold frill at the bottom, a white cotton train, and gloves. The solid pearl necklace Jack had given her blended with it and completed the ensemble. Finally Mari turned to face the door, privately thinking anyone who laughed would be thrown overboard personally by her. With a few kicks to add insult to injury. The door opened and she walked out, o the crew, Will, Jack, and a future.


	40. Special thanks

**Special thanks, Chapter 40**

I very special thanks goes out to all my Readers and reviewers. I dedicate this story to them.

I feel extra special thanks is owed to Fictionfrek101, who was my very first reviewer and has been with me from beginning to end. I have too many people to thank to name them all, so I hope this will suffice. I hope you enjoyed this story; I enjoyed writing it and am proud of it. This is my best story yet. I hope many of you are looking forward to the next installment and I apologize for no personal thanks this time. But I appreciate every single one of my reviews and reviewers. You kept this story alive.

You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.

Take what you can, give nothing back.

You cheated! Pirate!

Hide the rum.

Why is the rum always gone?


End file.
